Blood Bonds
by Ayamekashi
Summary: An AU. Sasuke is a human prince and Naruto is a vampire heir. Will forbidden love between them end in happiness...or tragedy? SasuNaru
1. Linked Bond

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to Ayame.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Linked Bond**

Sasuke was running. His heart was thudding loudly and his breath came out in heavy pants. He ran as fast as he could, eyes desperately searching for refuge. There was none to be found. He was really in a panic now. Having no choice, he resorted to retreating in the forest. Quickly, he ducked behind a tree; it's width thicker than his waist. Straining his ears, he listened with a bated breath. He didn't have to wait for long.

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

As the pack of rabid fan-girls stampeded by, Sasuke breathed out a sigh of pure relieve_. Finally, I thought I'd never be able to escape. Still…don't they get bored of repeating the same ritual of chasing after me everyday after so many years? For crying out loud, it's only five in the morning…the sun isn't even up yet…I woke up early since it's the only time of the day I get to enjoy peace and quiet and THIS happens!_

Earlier, Sasuke had been focused on saving his sanity. Now that he took a good look around, Sasuke realized something that didn't make him feel very happy-he realized he was lost. _Figures this would happen. _

Sasuke wandered through the forest, trying to find his way out. It took very little to put him in a bad mood. Therefore, after walking in circles for about a good fifteen minutes, Sasuke felt irritated. Very irritated.

"How am I _supposed_ to get out of here?" Sasuke growled at a tree.

"So _that's _what you were trying to do! I thought it was kind of weird, the way you kept circling. Why didn't you ask me then? I could have showed you the way out."

Sasuke stared. Nope, it wasn't the tree that replied. A blonde boy was sitting on a high branch, observing him with calm blue eyes.

He felt his irritation grow ten-fold. "If you were watching me, why didn't you _say_ something?

The blonde seemed to think for a while. Sauke grumpily noted that the thinking did not suit him.

"Oh forget it. Just get down here and tell me how to get ou- _Hey!_ Are you crazy?"

Sasuke was incredulous. That idiot can't possibly be thinking what he thought he was! The tree's at least 6 meters high! He stared as the blonde neatly landed on his feet. _What the heck is he? It's not possible for a human to jump from that height and not end up at the very best, half-paralyzed._

"Im Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto grinned, casually brushing leaves away as though such physical feats were normal. _Maybe he really isn't human…_

"…Sasuke…"

The catlike boy's grin only deepened at that sulky mutter. "What is?"

Sasuke head was begging to hurt. _This twerp is really getting on my nerves…_"My name is Sasuke."

"Ooooh! Why didn't you say so?"

Okay, that did it. "I ALREADY DI-!"

"You have twenty seconds to state your name and business. Depending on your answer, I may give you an extra minute to start running."

The threatening hiss came from behind him. Sasuke felt something cold and hard being pressed against his neck. Something cold, hard and…sharp.

_A dagger_.

Tension filled the atmosphere. The skies were still dark and all was silent save for the sounds of forest life and the gushing rumble of water flowing from a nearby waterfall. Sasuke was tense, although he did not show it outside. _Think! What do I do now? Who's this anyway? A bandit? It couldn't be an assassin; he asked for my name._ As Sasuke's hand inched towards his vest where a stiletto was kept hidden, Naruto gave a loud sigh.

Sasuke jumped a little; he had almost forgotten about the blonde. Sasuke stared at him, trying to send him mental messages. _Run, you idiot! Do you want to die that badly? Hurry up and run! _Apparently, Naruto really was a natural moron. Not only did he _not_ get Sasuke's message, he actually _kicked_ the unknown attacker in the shin instead, drawing attention to himself. _THAT TOTAL IDIOT!_

Sasuke immediately hooked the attacker's right foot with his and send him flying over his shoulder, hoping to at least knock him unconscious before a certain blonde ended up dead.

_What is he made of? _Sasuke stared in amazement as the attacker got up instantly. _He's not even a little winded!_ The attacker rushed at Sasuke, dagger in his hand. Sasuke was preparing to feel a sharp blade stabbed through his guts when Naruto suddenly appeared between them, blocking the attack. _When did he get here? I didn't even see him move! Oh, crap. Now HE'S in danger!_

"Okay, that's enough, Iruka-sensei."

_Huh, Iruka-sensei?_

"But Naruto-sama, he's an intruder!

_Naruto…sama…?_

"You overreacting. He's just lost."

Wait a minute- 

"You _know_ each other?"

Naruto looked at him and grinned. "Iruka-sensei is my guardian. Sort of like a bodyguard…except he's more like my nanny. The last bit came out as a cheeky statement directed at Iruka.

Iruka flushed. "Naruto-sama! I'm not your nanny! I just…worry about you."

Laughter from Naruto. "You mean you're overprotective!"

Before Iruka could protest, Naruto's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry…I know! Lets go get breakfast! Food, food, FOOD!"

Sauke could tell the brunette nanny –oops, _guardian_- was trying to refrain from throttling Naruto.

"Naruto-sama! You were _supposed _to be studying!"

Naruto whined. "But I want to play with Sasuke! This is the first time I've actually spoken to someone from the outside world!"

Outside world? What was that supposed to mean? 

Iruka gave Naruto a death glare. "Naruto-_sama_, maybe you would like to explain to your father how _exactly_ he ended up with a spot of bright pink hair while he was sleeping?"

"Eep!" Naruto squeaked and scuttled off hurriedly, throwing a "bye, Sasuke!" behind his shoulder.

Obviously, he wasn't interested in clarifying the mysteries of pink hair.

With Naruto gone, Iruka turned to Sasuke and said in a business-like tone. "You're lost, right? I'll show you the way out." He started walking without waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke hurried after him, wondering about the man's spilt personalities. _What the…? He's a totally different person than when he was with Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, who was he anyway? This Iruka person called him Naruto-sama…he must be pretty important if he needs a bodyguard. Strange…Usually the wealthy or noble citizens would present themselves in court at least once; I've never seen him around the palace before though… I'll ask Father later…he would know._

The two of them walked in silence, Sasuke trailing behind Iruka. The guardian stopped suddenly and Sasuke, lost in thought, almost collided into him. Iruka pretended not to notice and spoke in a distant tone, pointing. "If you continue straight from here, you'll reach the city in about forty minutes time."

Forty minutes? Just how deep into the forest had he wandered? Well, whatever it was, at least Sasuke could find his way back now. "Thank yo-"

"Do not thank me. If it hadn't been for Naruto-sama, I would have killed you there and then, no questions asked. We not take intruders lightly "

Sasuke stared in shock. There it was again. _Intruders_. How could he be an intruder? His family ruled the country. Sasuke opened his mouth to say so but was cut off by the cold voice.

"Do not speak of what happened in this forest today. If you do, I _will _find out and you _will_ die. Never set a foot into the forest again or search for Naruto-sama."

Iruka's eyes softened a little. "This is for your good, as well as his. If you value your life, don't ever go near him again."

"What is that supposed to me-…" Sasuke trailed off, looking around in confusion. Iruka was nowhere to be seen.

The sun was just rising, flooding the skies with a pinkish blush. Sasuke sighed as he continued his trek home. _At least I can't complain I've never had life-threatening situations_.

* * *

This is my first multi-chaptered Naruto story. I hope it's okay. Please review! .:offers virtual Sasuke plushies:. Thanks! 


	2. The Ring

**Disclaimer:** Aya would love to own Sasuke. Unfortunately, she does not. .:cries:.

* * *

**Chapter 2-The Ring.**

"Naruto-sama! Stop hiding and come out this instant!"

Unseen behind a formation of rocks, Naruto cringed and had to refrain himself from yelling back. He had told Iruka over and over again not to call him that. Ordered him, even. Iruka, being a stickler for protocol and tradition, had of course refused to call him just Naruto without adding the _sama_. _Geez, he makes me sounds like some rich old man with a pot-belly…_

He stealthily began sneaking away in the opposite direction from Iruka's voice. Although it was dark, the time being three in the morning, Naruto's night vision enabled him to see his way around and therefore avoid making any noise.

_Where should I go now? Hmm…definitely somewhere far away…they'll force me to spend time with Hinata if I'm found…_

It wasn't that he hated her; if anything, he actually enjoyed her company. It was just that…Hinata was the noble daughter of the second most powerful clan, Hyuuga and following ancient ritual, she would be married to the heir of the ruling clan, Uzumaki. And the heir just happened to be Naruto.

The elders claimed the marriage was to strengthen the ties between the two clans. However, that was just the surface reason. The real motive of the marriage was so the Uzumaki could control the Hyuuga and keep them from getting ambitious. Hinata was, in reality, a hostage. Naruto simply refused to marry anyone under that circumstance.

The rushing sound of flowing water met his sharp ears. Naruto slowed down. Not paying attention to where he was going, he had unconsciously headed towards the waterfall. Come to think of it, this was where he had met Sasuke earlier.

_Sasuke…he lives outside…I wonder if we'll ever meet again…_

Naruto had escaped the forest just once when he was younger. Back then; he hadn't realized just how sensitive his skin was towards the sun. That unauthorized expedition had resulted in a badly burnt Naruto. When he had recovered after spending weeks in intensive care, his father had strictly forbidden him from ever leaving the forest again.

Uzumaki Ran knew his mischievous son all too well, knew he would want to sneak out even more if it wasn't allowed. That was when Iruka came into the picture. Ran had, as the clan's leader, appointed him to watch over Naruto. Being the heir's guardian, his whole life was bound to Naruto until the day he died. With Iruka as his babysitter, it was needless to say Naruto never found the opportunity to leave again.

Naruto neared the tree where he had first spotted Sasuke and grinned to himself. When he saw the dark-haired boy moodily stomping through the forest, frown deepening with each circle he made, Naruto had thought he looked cool. And when Sasuke's patience finally gave way and he grumbled at the tree, Naruto had to fight back a bubble of laughter. He had looked so cute doing that, never mind that it was childish.

He then noticed something glinting in the grass. He bended over and picked it up, examining it thoughtfully. _A ring…what's it doing here…_

His acute sense of smell caught the scent of the ring and he stared at it in surprise. It was distinctly familiar. The scent belonged to…_to_ _Sasuke_. He gleefully stuffed the ring into his pocket, a plan quickly forming.

_Outside world, here I come!_

XXX

At the palace located in the capital of the Country of Fire, Konoha, Sasuke was having history lessons. Or rather, he was supposed to be. Unfortunately for his tutor, Sasuke's mind was not present.

"_Hmm…I wonder just who that boy was…" _Sasuke had earlier described Naruto and his guardian to his father but the king hadn't recalled meeting anyone fitting it.

Sasuke was rather annoyed; he liked everything to be known to him and the reality that he couldn't find out anything regarding Naruto made him frustrated. Though it was actually the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the boy with mysteriously blue eyes that was mostly to blame for his irritation. Sasuke sighed out loud.

His private tutor, who had been droning on for the past hour turned to fix a condescending look on Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, is my lesson really that boring?"

Sasuke gulped. "No, no…I was just…ah…committing your most precious knowledge which you are kind enough to share with me to memory…"

"…I see…" Just a little appeased, the tutor went back to his monotonous lecture.

_Saved. _Sasuke sighed again, inwardly this time. History was such a useless subject. He just didn't see the point of knowing who did what before he had even been born.

Bored, his left hand reached to play with the ring on his right, as was his habit to do so. Feeling his bare finger without its band made Sasuke look down. His eyes widened in silent horror when he noticed it missing. He had had that ring from the day he was born; the ring had a crest on it that signified he was a member of the royal family. It was part of the family's heirloom and losing it could mean punishment by death.

As the tutor rambled on, blissfully unaware of his student's lack of attention, panic grew in Sasuke's heart. _Oh, shit._

XXX

"Not here…not here… here neither… where could it be?" Sasuke was sweating profusely. After his history lesson was –finally- over, he had immediately rushed off hunting for his missing ring. He had searched through practically every part of the castle, from his room to the stables and as a last resort, the courtyard. Lady luck wasn't smiling for Sasuke right now though. His ring was nowhere to be found.

Just when he was debating whether he should sneak out and scour the town for it, his internal struggle was interrupted.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke moaned inwardly at the deep voice that was currently laced with surprise. _Why him? More like, why now?_

His elder brother, the crown prince was right behind him; Itachi had been watching as Sasuke dashed madly from place to place for quite a while now and was feeling rather curious as to what Sasuke was up to.

Sasuke spun around to meet his brother with an innocent smile. A too innocent smile. "Nothing, I was just…exercising."

Itachi frowned, unconvinced. "By scrambling all over the kitchen floors on your hands and knees?"

_Damm. He saw that too? _

Itachi didn't notice his younger brother's discomfort; or rather, he ignored it. "Well, no matter. If you really want to exercise, go get your sword and practice with me. After all, you have nothing urgent to do. _Riiiight_?"

Sasuke mentally groaned. He _really_ needed to find the ring before anyone discovered he had lost it. Itachi however, was not showing any sign of leaving him alone. Sasuke had no choice but to comply. "Fine."

XXX

"Ouch!"

Sasuke winced as he applied some ointment on yet _another_ bruise. Itachi had totally trashed him while sparring. _If I hadn't been so distracted over my ring, he wouldn't have been able to land a blow on me…well, not this many anyway. Doesn't he have a single merciful bone in his body?_

It was now after dinner and Sasuke was in his room. He had tried to make some excuses to escape his brother but Itachi, suspicious about his behavior had refused to let him out of his sight. Sasuke kept the ointment away in his dresser, glancing out go the window. The skies were dark, the full moon shining bright.

_Guess it's too late to go out now…no choice but to postpone my search till tomorrow…_

Sasuke tossed his sword on the bed and made to change his clothes. He hadn't even bathed yet but was feeling too battered and tired too bother. _Maybe the smell will keep the girls away… _Sasuke couldn't help snickering at that thought. It wasn't too much to hope for now, was it?

Clack.

Sasuke spun around, alert. _What was that sound?_ He reached for his sword, eyes looking round the room cautiously.

Clack.

There it was again, from the window. Sasuke deftly slunk towards it, back against the wall. Silence for a moment, then a scratching sound.

_Someone's trying to break in!_

As the trespasser hauled himself into the room, Sasuke instinctly slashed at him, drawing blood. The unknown person retaliated immediately, jumping at Sasuke. Sasuke crashed down under his weight. As he did so, the moonlight fell on the silhouette, highlighting his blonde hair.

_Wait-blonde?_

"…Naruto…?"

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! I know I should write longer but I'm concentrating on my Gravitation story right now…I know! I'll update whichever fic that gets more reviews first! (yep, that was a hint.) Heh heh. Please review! 


	3. Fate Let Us Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **Don't you find this a tad annoying? No, I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Fate Let Us Meet Again.**

"Sasuke, you idiot! Are you trying to kill me?"

Yep, definitely Naruto.

"Really now! Are you angry because I didn't give you food? Well, it's not my fault, ya know! Iruka-sensei can be really scary and I really am too young to die so I-…" Naruto blabbered on and on, oblivious to his current situation. Or rather-position.

"…"

"Do you _mind _getting of me? You're really heavy."

Not waiting for a response, Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and sat up. He sighed at the oblivious blonde _still _chattering away. _Doesn't he have a sense of danger? Sheesh, I almost killed him…_His thoughts trailed off in horror when he realized his sword HAD stabbed Naruto earlier. _Crap._

"Naruto, show me your wound now!" Sasuke hurriedly switched on the lights and took some bandages out. Before Naruto had even managed to process Sasuke's order, Sasuke was pulling his blood-soaked shirt off. He examined the gash critically and winced. "It looks pretty deep. Maybe I should get the doctor."

Sasuke started for his room door. "Naruto, you stay here while I get help."

Naruto gave him an easy going grin. "Help? For what?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, giving Naruto a look of disbelief._ Is he mentally retarded? Doesn't he even feel the pain?_ "For your wound, _duh_. Of course, unless you would like to bleed to death."

"Aww…I didn't know you were worried about me!"

"…"

"Actually, I just don't want blood-stained carpets…."

"Hey!" Naruto half-pouted, then brightened again. "I wont dirty your room. See? It's healed already so you don't need to go looking for a doctor."

"Moron. How can such a deep wound heal so fa-…" Sasuke trailed off as Naruto wiped away the blood from his wound-correction, what had been a wound- to expose an unblemished stomach, not a single scar in sight. He stared in amazement and crouched down next to Naruto. He stared…and stared…and finally poked the had-been wound. Hard.

Naruto yelped. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? That hurts, ya know?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaints and continued jabbing him. _It really healed. How can it be…unless he was faking his injury? Nah, cant be…the smell of blood is real…_

"….ring…."

Sasuke was unusually sensitive to that particular word that day and therefore looked up immediately, wound forgotten. "What?"

Naruto scowled at him. " I said I found your ring, jerk!"

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said automatically. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation though, his concentration completely drawn to the platinum band Naruto was holding up; Naruto had kept the ring as a pendant and it now hung from a chain around his neck.

Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" When he got no response, Naruto huffed sulkily. "Hmph, what an ungrateful jerk. After I sneaked out of the forest just to return it too."

Naruto's words finally registered in Sasuke's head and he looked at Naruto in confusion. "You came here just to give it back? How did you know where I live? Wait-how did you even know it belonged to me in the first place?"

Naruto beamed at Sasuke, happy now that he had his attention. "By smell, of course!"

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto tugged Sasuke by his sleeve, dragging him towards the balcony. "Hey Sasuke! Lets go out and play! I don't like it here. It's too stuffy."

Sasuke allowed himself be pulled along. That is-until he saw where Naruto was headed to; which was about the point he began panicking. "Hey…you can't be serious!"

Drag…drag…drag. Push.

"NARU-_oof_!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto furiously from where he had awkwardly landed on his butt, heart still thumping madly over the hair-rising experience of being shoved off a balcony.

Next to him, Naruto landed gracefully on his feet; he cocked his head and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh…we're gonna be heard."

However reluctantly, Sasuke shut up. After all, he still remembered the last time Kakashi, his father's most trusted spy, caught him sneaking out. It had taken him days to hack the website which mostly consisted pictures of a naked Sasuke. They were, of course photo-shopped but still…it was more than slightly disturbing to see images of himself in playboy poses…

Satisfied that he was going to be quiet, Naruto glided silently into the night, beckoning Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke wondered where he was being taken but followed anyway, his curiosity piqued.

XXX

"_Annnnnnd_ here is my favorite place!"

…_. What a kid…_is what Sasuke thought, though he couldn't stop an amused smile from playing on his lips. Earlier, he had been focused solely on keeping up with Naruto. Saying that Naruto moved fast was an understatement. _How does he even find his way in the dark anyway?_

Now that he took a good look around, he realized Naruto had brought him back into the forest. More precisely, to a waterfall.

"See? See? Isn't it pretty? Aren't you glad you came?" Naruto demanded excitedly.

"…. Not really…"

Although he wasn't going to let Naruto know he agreed, Sasuke couldn't help admiring the scenery. A giant waterfall crashed down from high above and all sorts of beautiful plant-life ringed around it, creating a secluded spot that seemed almost forbidden. It was an eerily beautiful place.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, distracted. He scooped up some water in his hands, grinning cheekily. "Sasuke, come over here. I want to show you something."

Later on, Sasuke would berate himself for failing to see the mischief in those never-ending blue eyes. But that was later. Now, he did as Naruto bided, taking a few steps towards him.

"Wha-…_Oi_!"

Naruto instantly splashed Sasuke with water the moment he got close enough. Admiring the now dripping wet Sasuke, Naruto doubled over, laughing so hard, tears came. "Haha! You actually-haha-fell for it! Hahahahaha!"

Though hidden by the darkness of the night, Sasuke's eyebrow _did_ twitch. _Why that little…he wants war? He's got it!_

Thus, a water war consisting of a shrieking Naruto retreating further into the water, laughing all the way while being chased by a pissed looking Sasuke ensued.

XXX

Hours later, Sasuke and Naruto lay on the grass, energy spent. It was a cool night and the wind carried a gentle breeze.

Sasuke couldn't help shivering a little as he pushed his damp bangs out of his eyes, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortably wet clothes weighing him down. Next to him, Naruto was staring up at the brightening sky, lost in thought.

Naruto suddenly spoke up. "Hey, Sasuke…."

"…."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave up trying to enjoy the silence. "What?"

"You know….I really had fun tonight…."

Sasuke couldn't help looking at Naruto in surprise. _What's with the sudden seriousness?_

"You're my first real friend."

Sasuke was really startled now. Friends? Was that what they were? Strange...he never had friends before; what with other people always acting cautious around him just because he was born into a royal family.

Naruto continued. "Nobody's ever treated me so normally before. They always put on a mask around me…pretending to be someone they think I would like."

Sasuke fidgeted a little. What Naruto was saying sounded very familiar. Hadn't he had the same problem for all his life? Having people label him as special when all he wanted was something real…

Naruto smiled to himself with a slightly mocking expression. "Ah-forget what I'm saying…I probably make no sense anyway…" With that, he started to push himself up.

Sasuke's hand shot out and stopped him. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Mentally, Sasuke was mortified. _Why did I do that! Stupid, naughty hand! Now he's looking at me funny… Oh what the heck. I might as well be honest for a change._

"Naruto…you…you'remyfirstrealfriendtoo!" Sasuke gabbled out before he lost the nerve to say it.

Naturally, even Naruto's hearing couldn't quite catch that. Therefore, it's no surprise Naruto's reply was-

"Huh?"

Inwardly, Sasuke cursed Naruto for making _him_, ice prince Uchiha say such an embarrassing thing.

"I said, you're my first real friend too…-" Sasuke couldn't resist adding his nickname behind. "-_dobe_."

Naruto glomped him immediately, choosing the option of ignoring Sasuke's name calling. "Sasuke! I'm so glad! You're not such a cold, heartless, stuck up prick after all!"

Sasuke tried to detach the blonde limpet currently attached to him, veins popping out all over his forehead. _Cold, heartless, stuck up prick, eh?_ Having no success at that, Sasuke proceeded to rap Naruto's head with his knuckles. That worked.

Naruto instantly let go and clutched his forehead instead, wearing an injured look on his face. "Sasuke! How could you? I thought you couldn't live without me!"

Not falling for Naruto's act, Sasuke only folded his arms and smirked. "I can and I will. Beside, I never said that…. don't exaggerate."

Sasuke pointedly ignored Naruto's little drama and looked around for things to distract him with instead. He glanced at the sky and changed the subject. "Oh look, the sun's rising."

Naruto's demeanor took a 180 degrees change. His hands fell to his side instantly and his expressive blue eyes turned dark. Completely serious now, Naruto stood up and chanced a glance at the brightening sky. "I have to go now."

Sasuke had noticed the change and was feeling confused. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Er…okay." Sasuke got up next to Naruto and semi-consciously noted that his clothes were still slightly damp. "I have to go too." _Before everyone-especially Kakashi- discovers me missing._

"Bye Sasuke."

Sasuke stared as Naruto turned to go, a sinking feeling engulfing him. It was only good-bye for now. Why did it sound so final? Sasuke started to question Naruto on that when Naruto paused in his stride and turned back to face Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him for just a moment, expression unreadable.

_What? Why is he looking at me like that? _

After what seemed like eternity to Sasuke, Naruto smiled. It was amazing. With just a smile, he was back to the mischievous, dense and somehow innocent boy Sasuke had first met.

"Forgot this, didn't ya?" Naruto pulled out something that hung around his neck. It glinted in the rising sunlight faintly.

"My ring!" Sasuke exclaimed. How could he have forgotten about it? It was the reason he wanted to sneak out in the first place. He held his hand out expectantly.

Naruto looked back and forth from the ring to Sasuke's upturned palm. Yet another plot was taking place in his head. "Is this important?"

Sasuke looked on in horror as the now recognizable grin grew on Naruto's face. The grin that meant he was up to something.

_Oh no…no… He wouldn't!_

"Yes, I really need it. So, can you give it back now?"

Naruto pretended to consider it for a moment before stuffing it back under his shirt. "Nope! I'm keeping it."

_He would._

Sasuke inwardly groaned. "Na-ru-to! Give it back to me!"

Naruto only beamed back an innocent smile. "I'll think about it. If you _reaaaaaaaallly _want it back, come and play with me!"

Sasuke glared as Naruto vanished into the deeper area of the forest, his laugher still ringing in the air. He shook his head; not quite sure whether to feel irritated or amused. _Well, nothing I can do about it now...better head back home…_

XXX

Naruto peered cautiously from behind a tree. _Good, looks like the dummy I left fooled Iruka-sensei …_

"And _just _where have you been, Naruto?"

Caught off guard, Naruto whirled around, hand reaching for his hidden dagger. Seeing who the owner of the voice was though, he breathed out a sigh of pure relieve and relaxed his stance. He addressed the person reproachfully. "Shikamaru! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Iruka-sensei!"

Shikamaru was not about to be thrown off track. He had spent too many years with Naruto to fall for his diversion tactics. "You haven't answered. Where have you been?"

Naruto looked away, refusing to answer.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that when Naruto was like this, no amount of coaxing would draw the truth out from Naruto. "Fine, don't tell me." He took a step closer. "Naruto…I'm only worried about you."

Seeing as how Naruto was set on being stubborn, he decided to stop beating around the bush. "Naruto, stay away from that boy."

Naruto went stiff at that and slowly turned to train his icy blue eyes on Shikamaru. He hissed angrily. "You were spying on me…it was Father who ordered that, wasn't it?"

Shikamaru choose to ignore that question. Naruto already knew the answer anyway. "That boy…. he's Uchiha Sasuke, isn't he?" Not waiting for a reply, he barged on. "You do know he's the second prince…?"

Naruto cast his eyes down, hiding the expression on his face. "Yeah…I know…"

Shikamaru tried to talk some sense into him. "If you already know, then you should realize how risky it is for our kind if he finds out just what you really are!"

Naruto couldn't deny the harsh reality. "I know. I really do…yet…I can't stay away…"

As he unconsciously reached up to grasp Sasuke's ring, his voice was barely a whisper. Shikamaru had to strain his ears to catch it.

"I really like him."

XXX

"….Sasuke…"

"…up, Sasuke…"

"Wake up! Sa-su-ke!"

Hatake Kakashi frowned as Sasuke only groaned and followed up by burrowing his head under the pillow. _What in the world has he been doing? I heard Itachi trashed him pretty bad yesterday but come on…it's not bad enough that he would sleep till noon…oh well, better not pass this chance up._

Kakashi crouched next to Sasuke's bed and positioned himself so that his mouth was right next to Sasuke's ear. He cupped his hands around his mouth and mock shouted. "_Oooooooi-Saaaaaasuuuuuukeeeeeee! Wakeeeeee uuuup_!

No response.

Kakashi straightened up and grinned devilishly-not that anyone could see it behind his mask. - _Oh well. He can't say I didn't try…_

XXX

Sasuke had been getting some much-needed sleep when he felt a tugging sensation. He tried to ignore it at first. Still, it was hard to go back to sleep when it felt like his hair was being pulled out of his scalp. Then again, Sasuke had a pretty high tolerance for pain so it didn't really bother him.

Nope, it wasn't the hair tugging that interrupted his sleep. What set alarm bells off in his head though, was the sound of someone snickering. Sasuke turned over, groaning.

Was it just his imagination or was the snickering getting louder? Sleepily, he reached out to hit whoever it was. His hand missed the person and brushed against his head instead. _Huh? What's this?_ Sasuke's eyes shot open, fully awake now.

Grabbing a mirror, he stared at his reflection in horror. It was...pink...ribbons.

Fuming, Sasuke twisted around and send icy daggers at the culprit's way. "What.The.Hell.Is.This?"

Kakashi couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing; sputtering incoherent words in between. "You –haha- look –hah- really good- hahaha-in braids! HAHAHA!"

Let's just say it's a miracle Sasuke managed to avoid painting his room red with Kakashi's blood.

* * *

Here's an uber long chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. Please review! I live, eat and breath on reviews. Thanks! 


	4. Confession?

**Disclaimer:** To state the obvious, Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4-Confession?**

"Come on, it wasn't _that _bad!"

Kakashi was trying to pacify a still grumpy Sasuke but didn't seem to be putting much effort into it; if the way his eyes were twinkling gave any hint.

Sasuke grumpily sat down at the dinner table without bothering to grace Kakashi with a reply. Across him, a pink haired girl smiled comfortingly. "Sasuke-sama, it really wasn't that bad." Unfortunately for Sakura though, she had never been good at lying; the corners of her mouth were twitching, as though she was having a hard time holding back laugher. Seated next to her, a blonde girl gave a beam; Sasuke assumed it was meant to look encouraging. Ino chirpily added, "After all, you look _great_ in braids!"

Sasuke twitched. Did she really have to say that out loud? The other three- who had been noting every expression playing on Sasuke's face, couldn't take it anymore. They burst out into fits of laugher.

"I'm so-sorry, Sa-Sasuke-sama!" Sakura gasped for breath between peals of giggles. "But, you really _did_ look so cute in them!"

Was that supposed to make him feel better? Sasuke merely glared at his fiancée, willing her to drop dead. Ino managed a coherent sentence while giving in to violent snorts of laugher. "Kakashi-san is really talented-he did your hair so prettily!"

Kakashi responded to that compliment with an air of nonchalance. "Oh, it was nothing. It was Sasuke's natural beauty that allowed me to do so." Only his shaking shoulders signaled how funny he actually found the situation.

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke growled darkly. It was _not_ funny. He hadn't managed to undo the braids until much later, resulting in him being forced to walk around with them. He had completely forgotten that Sakura and Ino would be visiting him today and therefore, had to suffer the indignity of having the two girls see him with pink ribbons fluttering from his hair. _What kind of glue did he use anyway?_

After a while, their bouts of laugher finally ceased and Sakura wiped her teary eyes before changing the topic. "Sasuke-sama, I heard the reason you got braids was because you wouldn't wake up. That's not like you at all. What _were_ you doing last night anyway?"

Sasuke stared at his food and muttered "Nothing."

Sakura looked politely disbelieving but didn't question him further. Dinner though, was a quiet affair after that, Sasuke having withdrawn into his usual distant self and the others having picked up on it.

XXX

Kakashi watched Sasuke with narrowed eyes as he left the dining room, mumbling unconvincingly that he was tired. Sasuke hadn't been in his room last night; Kakashi had checked when he heard a crashing sound coming from there. He wasn't really surprised to find he had sneaked out; ever since he was young, Sasuke had detested the attention he-as second prince, was showered with and constantly slipped away to be by himself. Kakashi had understood his need to do so but rules were still rules and they were made to be followed. Which was why he 'catches' Sasuke sneaking out only once every four times or so. This time, it was a little different. Sasuke was behaving weirdly. When Sakura questioned him, he seemed almost guilty.

Kakashi was lost in speculation._ Now…what could our little prince been up to?_

XXX

"_Oooi_! Naruto!"

Naruto dodged the punch and dropped to the ground, sweeping Iruka off his feet. Wiping the sweat on his forehead away with the back off his hand, he turned towards whoever had called him. Kiba was grinning at him up from a tree. Akamaru, his faithful hound, was beside him as always.

He grinned back at Kiba cheerfully. "What's up? Missed me?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto. "You wish. It's not me who misses you. It's her."

Naruto eyes followed where Kiba had jerked his thumb and spotted Hinata shyly watching from behind another tree, half hidden.

Iruka, also noticing her, declared Naruto's training session over. Naruto walked over to her. "Hinata, what are you doing here today?"

Hinata smiled timidly at him but before she could say anything, a deep voice answered for her. "She wanted to see you, Naruto-sama." Hyuuga Hiashi turned to his daughter and smiled indulgingly at her, though the smile did not touch his hard, cold eyes. "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

Hinata meekly cast her eyes down and agreed in her soft voice. "Yes, father."

Naruto hated her father. He didn't really care about his power-crazy ambitions or anything-he wasn't very interested in politics, but he couldn't forgive the way he was willing to sacrifice even his daughter to get what he wanted.

Still, he had no choice but to hide his hatred and anger in front of public eyes-Hyuuga Hiashi was the most looked up upon leader in the Hyuuga clan. It could prove dangerous to get on his bad side. Keeping that in mind, Naruto just nodded. "Oh, I see. Hinata, do you want take a walk with me then?"

Hinata smiled at him, the relief evident in her pale eyes. "Of course."

Her father listened to their conversation and nodded his head in satisfaction. He was going to make sure the Uzumaki heir married his daughter no matter what it took. The sooner, the better. Before the blonde boy could lead his daughter away, he decided to bring up the subject. "Naruto-sama, I'm glad to see you and Hinata getting along so well. I'm relieved, I'm sure my daughter would be in good hands once married. Don't you agree?"

Naruto stared at him, cautious. What was he trying to say? He tried to shrug it off with a careless laugh. "Well, of course I'd take care of Hinata! You don't have to worry about anything."

Hiashi decided to get to the point. "You've known each other for years. Isn't it about time you got married?"

"Fa-father!" Hinata stuttered, blushing madly.

Hiashi continued smoothly, overriding his daughter's protest. "The lower ranks have been getting restless. Recently, there appears to be a unknown vampire spreading dissatisfaction among them and they are getting really out of control." He paused for a moment. "I should think the only way to bring them back under reign is for you-as their future leader, to marry."

So _that _was the real purpose of his visit.

"Hinata and I are too young to marry. I'm sure there are other ways to fix this situation." Naruto turned to Hinata, not giving Hiashi a chance to argue. "Come on, Hinata. Let's go before the sun rises."

Hiashi managed to mask his fury as Naruto grabbed a surprised Hinata's hand and pulled her along with him; vanishing within dense layers of trees. _Damm that brat._

XXX

"Na-Naruto-sama! I'm sorry about earlier."

Naruto looked over at the nervous girl trailing behind him. "Why do you have to apologize? It's not your fault."

Seeing as how Hinata still looked ashamed of herself, Naruto walked up to her and flicked her forehead.

"Naruto-sama!"

He grinned at Hinata, who was now clutching her forehead. "Did that hurt?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly.

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Good! Now we're even. And don't call me Naruto-sama. It's Naruto. Na-ru-to. Try it. I promise you wont die."

"Bu-but, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto waggled his fingers in front of her face. "Wrong. I hate being called that. It's Na-ru-to. Okay?"

Hinata smiled; finally shedding her nervous shell. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay…Naruto…kun."

Naruto grinned in amusement as she grew bright red, "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

XXX

Night had fallen over Konoha. It was cloudy that night, though some stars were bright enough to shine their light through the clouds, illumining the place. A silhouette slowly crept through the darkness; ha had no problem seeing but any noise might alert the palace guards. Scaling the walls, Naruto easily swung himself over into the compound.

He scanned the area for a moment, trying to remember where Sasuke's room was. _Hmm…I think it was this way…or was it that…? Wait, I think I entered from the opposite direction…Argh! Why is there no wind tonight? I can't smell him…_

Naruto decided to search for Sasuke's room the traditional way; he took off his right shoe and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Well, here goes. _He tossed the shoe in a random direction and opened his eyes a crack. Noting where it had landed, he grinned happily and hopped on one foot towards it. _Left it is, then._

As he slipped his shoe back on, he heard a rustling sound. He spun around just in time, meeting his assailant's blow mid-strike. As he attacked again, Naruto neatly sidestepped his attacker and reached for his weapon. The clouds cleared the way for moonlight to shine through for a millisecond. Naruto caught a glimpse of silver hair as the assailant deftly sent a few shurikens flying in his direction.

In a flash, Naruto brought out his katana and knocked them away with precision, diverting them to the ground where they landed harmlessly. While he had been doing that, the silver-haired man somehow managed to get behind him. Now, he grabbed Naruto's arms, twisting them behind his back. He demanded in a clear, low voice, "Who are you?"

Naruto refused to answer and tried to free himself. The man was just about to ask more questions when Sasuke came running. He took one look at the scene and demanded, "Kakashi. Let him go now."

Kakashi did as Sasuke bided without saying anything. Obviously, Sasuke knew the intruder. Sasuke held out his hand and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Are you all right?"

Naruto massaged his shoulder joints, wincing lightly. "Well, it kinda hurts a little." He glared at Kakashi and stuck his tongue out. "No thanks to you, meanie!"

Kakashi decided it was time for Sasuke to do some explaining. "Sasuke, who is he?"

Having forgotten all about Kakashi, Sasuke whipped his head towards him, startled. "…. None of your business."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "But it is. I _am_-after all, in charge of security and you would have to agree dealing with trespassers is part of my job."

Sasuke scowled at him darkly. Kakashi had a point. _Shit, what do I do now?_

"Naruto-sama! If you think you're going to lose me again, you ca-" Iruka trailed off, as he took in the scene before him. "What is going on?"

Kakashi decided he was more likely to get answers from this mild-looking man than Sasuke. "That is what I would like to know. Do you mind explaining?"

Iruka glared at him and protested in defense. "I wouldn't know! All I know is that Naruto-sama sneaked out tonight and I came to drag him back!"

Reminded of his purpose, Iruka turned to chastise Naruto. "Naru-…." Iruka broke off as he looked around in confusion before giving out a groan. What did he ever do to deserve this?

Kakashi seemed to share Iruka's sentiment; he looked around as well before sighing.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

XXX

"Did you see their expressions? Did you?"

Naruto clutched his side, shaking with mirth. "It was priceless!"

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's antics, though he couldn't help snickering as well. They had silently crept away while Kakashi and Iruka were preoccupied with each other and were now seeking sanctuary in an isolated corner of the garden. Sasuke had to admit the look on Kakashi's face was well worth getting trouble over. He was slightly regretful though; Kakashi's mask had prevented him from getting a good look at the whole expression. Speaking of trouble, Sasuke knew he would be in deep shit come dawn. _How am I going to explain this? I'm sure Kakashi would tell Father…_

A solution came to Sasuke's mind and he voiced it out. "Hey, Naruto. Stay here with me until morning. I want to introduce you to my parents; that way you'll be free to come visit whenever you want to."

Naruto was strangely silent.

"Naruto?"

"…. I cant."

Sasuke looked at him, puzzled. "Why not?"

"The sun will be up."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Like-_duh_, the sun will be up. So?"

Naruto looked away, not daring to meet his eyes. He had been dreading this moment. It was taboo to allow anyone discover the existence of vampires and here he was, about to break it. He knew there were other excuses he could use but…he didn't want to hide anything from Sasuke. He wanted to let Sasuke see him for what he really was...if, by any chance, he could accept him as he is and remained his friend… it was worth any punishment. If Sasuke couldn't accept it though…. well, he had to take the risk.

Sasuke noted Naruto's uncharacteristic silence and frowned. Was there something he couldn't tell him? He was getting a foreboding feeling watching Naruto. Maybe it was better to let it go and talk about something else instead. Sasuke was debating on what he should say when Naruto finally faced him, fixing apprehensive blue eyes on him.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. This was it. The critical make or break point. "I have something to tell you…the reason why I cant be exposed to the sunlight…the reason why no one should know about me…and also why Iruka-sensei is so harsh on intruders…"

He took a deep breath. "Sasuke…I-I'm a vampire."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now! 


	5. Truth or Lie?

**Disclaimer: **As a birthday present, maybe? Lol. One can dream, right?**

* * *

Chapter 5-Truth or Lie?**

Sasuke stared at Naruto wordlessly for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Okay, that's nice. By the way, did I ever tell I'm a suicidal tree fairy in disguise?"

Sasuke had been expecting Naruto to whine, pout, hit him and basically kick up a whole bucket of fuss. Which was why he felt extremely surprised when all Naruto did was look away without saying anything.

He frowned. It wasn't like Naruto to be this solemn. It wasn't like him to behave so seriously. Still, Naruto hadn't really expected him to fall for that one…did he? After all, there were no such things as vampires. Oh, there were rumours about them, supposed sightings; but there were also numerous reports of werewolves and unicorn sightings. And none of them were ever proven to be true.

And though Sasuke kept telling himself that, a hint of doubt was beginning to haunt him. Naruto was acting really, really weird. Did he really believe he was a vampire? Then again, from what he had picked up so far, Naruto _did_ live in a forest. Who knew what he learned there? He concluded his inner debate by giving Naruto the benefit of a doubt.

"Naru-"

"Found you!"

_Damn! _Whatever Sasuke was going to say was cut off by the sudden emergence of Kakashi looming over them, eyes glittering in a way that did not put Sasuke at ease at all. Sasuke and Naruto immediately scrambled up, conversation momentarily abandoned, and shot off in the opposite direction only to be blocked by an equally scary Iruka.

Only it was scarier because they could actually see his lips twisted in a dangerous grin. "And where exactly do you think you're going?"

Never let it be said again that Iruka was a mild-tempered man, or so Kakashi cheerfully noted as _both_ boys got-to put it lightly, -hell. An activity to which Kakashi was proud to say he contributed quite a fair bit in, and enjoyed it too.

XXX

"…you think, Sasuke-sama?"

"..."

"Sasuke-sama?"

"…"

"Sa-su-ke-SAMA?!!"

Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise as Sakura practically yelled his name with barely-concealed irritation. Feeling guilty, he feigned that he had been listening to every single word she had been saying. He gave the girl beside him a distracted smile. "Yes, of course."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief as Ino broke out into peals of laugher. "You agree? That butterfly clips suit you better than pink ribbons?"

"Ye-I WHAT??!"

Sasuke glared at Ino, who was laughing even harder than before, attempting to cover up his shame and horror at being discovered guilty of not paying attention. It was their fault anyway. They were apparently discussing a completely useless and brain-decaying topic; it was probably healthier for Sasuke not to listen.

Sasuke glowered darkly at the girls and growled. "Can we talk about something else already?"

The two girls chirped in unison. "Of course, Sasuke-_sama_!"

XXX

A few hours later, Sakura was alone in the garden, watching as the sun set. Absently tracing the outlines of a dahlia, she sighed gustily. Kakashi had snuck up on them in the silent way he always did, gave Sakura a fright, made Ino scream and promptly spirited Sasuke away, saying that his father was looking for him.

Ino was still around though Sakura wasn't exactly sure where; she had been excitedly rambling about a certain colour of African daisies only found on the palace grounds and had went off hunting for them.

Sakura shifted her attention to a few birds soaring in the sky, smiling a little. As long as Sakura had known Ino, she never could quite understand a word her best friend was saying when she got excited over flowers. She could still remember the first time she met Ino.

She was about ten then, and had been at a party held in honour of Itachi's coming of age. The ebony haired, handsome younger prince had not been enjoying himself, and scowled darkly at anyone who so much even glanced in his direction.

Sakura's mother had taken her aside before the party started and had rattled off something about making sure Sasuke noticed her and something about betrothals and politics. Granted, Sakura hadn't really been listening because she had been eager to just get away from her mother's chokingly strong perfume before she threw up.

Then again, she had only been ten. Therefore she had not understood why it had been imperative that she made sure Sasuke liked her. Her mother needn't have worried though.

Sakura had fallen in love with Sasuke at first sight.

Ino had been at the party as well. Even at age ten, she had been sharp enough to notice Sakura's eyes longingly watching Sasuke. Ino too, had fallen in love with the stoic prince. Therefore, she did what any jealous ten-year-old girl would do; she behaved like she was five. Ino had taken a glass of juice and had accidentally 'tripped' near Sakura, somehow managing to dump every single drop on the pink-head.

When Ino had apologised profusely, looking appropriately sorry, "I'm soooo sorry! I can't balance properly with these heels and all, you know. Ahaha…" Too bad her 'Ahaha' sounded suspiciously more like 'Ohoho'.

Taking that into consideration, the now sickly sweet smelling and uncomfortably sticky Sakura quickly dug her hands through the nearest available item (which happened to the cake,) scooped two huge mounds, skilfully aimed for Ino's head and successfully locked on target, splattering her pale blonde hair with rich chocolate cake accompanied by streaks of white icing.

Naturally, that had quickly escalated into a food apocalypse.

Needless to say, her mother had been furious. Ten-year-old Sakura couldn't figure out why though; after all, all Itachi had done was laugh and pat her head and _he_ was the guest of honour.

That had been the beginning of Sakura and Ino's rocky friendship.

As years passed by, they grew older and their once bitter rivalry evolved into the close friendship they shared now. Somewhere along the way, Ino's obsession for Sasuke died down and proved to be mere infatuation while Sakura's grew into a calmer, deep love.

Of course, it helped that once Ino discovered Sakura was Sasuke's official fiancée, she stopped pursuing Sasuke almost immediately because Ino wasn't into snatching what belonged to others.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?"

"Ow!" Sakura winced as she accidentally pricked her finger. She instantly put her finger into her mouth and sucked it while glaring at Ino reproachfully." You surprised me!"

Ino merely laughed unrepentantly. "That's your fault for not paying attention!" She quickly changed the subject before Sakura could counter. "So, what were you thinking about anyway? I've been watching you for a few minutes now and you didn't even notice me standing right behind you! There's something bothering you, isn't there? Be honest. Tell me what's wrong."

Sakura sighed, knowing it was futile to try lying. "It's Sasuke-same."

"And? What about him? Jealous that he looks better in pink than you do?"

Sakura glared at Ino in annoyance. "No, I am not! Even if he _does_ look utterly delectable…."

Ino held up her hand. "Okay, stop right there. I don't need to hear your fantasies." Her joking face turned serious. "Really now, what is it?"

Sakura turned her back to Ino and started playing with the flowers again. "It's just that…he seems so distracted lately. I've never seem him so bothered over something…or someone…He says it's nothing but he won't even look me in the eye…he refuses to talk to me…Do you…do you think he has someone, Ino?"

Ino wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What do you mean? He has you, after all…"

"Oh, I don't know…it's just that…after so many years, he has never shown any interest in me beyond what duty calls for…I'm beginning to think he'll never love me. And I suppose that if he _does_ find someone to love, I'll have to let him go…But…it hurts. Am I…really that unlovable?"

Ino stared at Sakura's back as her small voice trailed off uncertainly. She never knew her friend was so troubled over Sasuke, nor did it ever cross her mind that sometimes, even she felt insecure and lost. At that thought, she felt a flash of anger towards Sasuke for making Sakura feel this way. "Sakura…"

Sakura continued fingering the petals of the rose, eyes concentrated on the thin veins that stood out on it. "I mean, I've been waiting for him for so long…And yet, he wont even share his problems with me. He never smiles just for me, never shows his true feelings…Maybe I really am useless after all. They should have chosen someone better for him…Am I…worthless?"

Ino had just about enough of Sakura's self-slandering. She forced Sakura to face her and proceeded to give her a resounding slap that echoed though the silent garden.

Sakura touched her cheek with her hand, stunned and more than just a little angry. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Ino folded her arms and shot back "That's what _I'm _supposed to say! You're unlovable? Worthless? Useless? If that's what you are, then what am I? They chose _you_ to marry him over _me_!"

Sakura blinked as Ino's angry words sunk in, speechless. She had never thought about it like this before. Suddenly, Sakura felt incredibly bad. Here, she was, wallowing in self-pity and insecurity when she was supposed to be Sasuke's future wife.

How was she going to care for her people if she wasn't even sensitive enough to consider Ino's feelings? Ino, who wouldn't even have a chance with Sasuke. _What am I doing…?_

Ino softened at Sakura's broken look and unfolded her arms, drawing Sakura into a hug instead. She murmured comfortingly, "Come on, what's with you today? It's not like you to cry. Don't be like this…"

Sakura shook slightly as the tears she didn't know she had been holding back slid out. Her voice came out raspy and wobbly. "I'm sorry…I've been so selfish…so weak…I'm sorry…"

Ino patted Sakura's back awkwardly. She _really_ wasn't used to the fragile, sobbing mess who was supposed to be her pink haired somewhat rival, somewhat sister with the fiery temper.

She was used to insulting her though. So, insult her she did. "Hey, I'm seriously telling you that you shouldn't cry. You already have a big forehead…add red, puffy eyes and cracked lips…forget Sasuke-sama, even Lee wouldn't go near you."

Sakura pulled back, tears forgotten in a moment of utter revulsion. "Must you really mention that…that…that mouldy-looking green baboon?"

Ino smirked at that analogy. "Mouldy-looking green baboon? What happened to 'Lord of the Green Marshes from the Great Beyond?"

Sakura sniffled a little as she brushed her tears away, no longer in the mood to cry. "Too long. Wastes too much saliva pronouncing it."

XXX

Kakashi sighed in defeat as he watched the blond figure disappear through Sasuke's balcony into his room. _Honestly…that kid seems worse to handle than even Sasuke…Wonder how he managed to get away from Iruka today…the poor man must be pulling his hair out by now…wish he wouldn't…that poor nice hair of his…maybe I should try looking for him and tell him Naruto's here? All in the interest of saving his hair, of course…_

Night had fallen and Kakashi had been keeping an eye of Sasuke ever since morning. Somehow, the king himself had caught wind that Sasuke had been behaving out of character and had been oddly concerned over it.

Kakashi wondered why-the king usually didn't show that much concern for Sasuke. Still, it wasn't his place to ask questions, his job only entailed him to follow orders. And following orders he was. Which happened to include keeping an eye on Sasuke.

Kakashi frowned. Both the boy and his-what was Iruka anyway? Babysitter? Nanny? Jail guard? Whatever it was, they were both mysterious figures. Too put it in less pleasant terms, they were downright suspicious.

As preposterous as it might sound, Kakashi had a deeply seated feeling in his gut that they weren't quite human. At least, not completely. After all, even if he had never revealed it to anyone before, he had encounters with non-human creatures before. They had looked and behaved like humans and some of them were even _human_. But not all, Kakashi reflected wryly as he felt where his left eye was.

_Not all…_

XXX

Sasuke was startled to see a body hurling into his room only to crash awkwardly headfirst into the post of his bed. He didn't reach for his weapon though; the visitor could only be one person. A much-welcomed person.

As Naruto sat up and rubbed his now sore head, moaning piteously, Sasuke idly wondered how he managed to escape his guardian tonight. And after the hell Iuka's wrath had incurred them yesterday, Sasuke wondered how he could have the guts to do it. He either had to be very brave, or very stupid.

Sasuke decided that it was definitely the latter.

He remained where he was before Naruto came flying in, sitting cross-legged on his bed. He only smirked when Naruto complained that he wasn't helping him up. "Well, I'm not so sure I want to go near you-I heard stupidity is contagious. A very dangerous disease you have there."

Naruto got to his feet, scowling. "You jerk."

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow, completely unperturbed. "And you're realising it just now?" He sighed sadly. "Looks like it's even worse than I thought."

Naruto reddened. "Oh, shut up or this," he held a certain ring up, "is going to take a dive over the railing."

Sasuke got off the bed immediately, panicking. "W-wait! I was just joking! Come on, stop that. How long are you going to keep it? It's mine so you're technically a thief; you know?"

Naruto gave him an innocent grin. "Oh, I don't know. Normal rules sort of don't apply to me."

At that, they both stiffened. The atmosphere suddenly turned tense and silent, as both didn't say a word. Naruto let the chain drop back against his chest and Sasuke's outstretched hand slowly fell back to his side.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, and inwardly cursed himself for it. _Damn it. We hadn't had a chance to talk ever since Iruka showed up and dragged him back yesterday…now what? Should I ask him if it's true? But what if he was just jesting? Which is what? Truth or lie? _

XXX

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, trying to make out his unreadable expression. _Crap. I wonder if he believes me? It was so hard to sneak out tonight…I had to knock Iruka-sensei out. I hope he wasn't too badly wounded…I just had to do it…To see if Sasuke accepts me for what I am…But it looks like he's not sure whether to believe me or not…this is my last chance to turn back…To say I was just joking…But I don't want to lie to him…What should I do?_

"Naru-"

"Sasu-"

They both started at the same time. Both stopped and motioned the other to continue, "You start fir-"

They stared at each other and burst out laughing. Naruto pointed at Sasuke, giggling madly. "Oh, the look on your face! This is stupid!"

Sasuke smiled lightly, partly in amusement and partly in relief. "Look who's talking? _You're_ stupid."

Naruto immediately stopped laughing and shot Sasuke a dark look. "Hey!"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "Well, you know its true."

XXX

"Well then…I'll see you sometime again…Not too soon though. Iruka-sensei's getting scarier. He might actually blow up one day."

Sasuke nodded nonchalantly at where Naruto was poised at the balcony, ready to jump. "Sure, I'll see you then. And remember to keep my ring safe!"

"Sure…Okay. Then…uh…bye…" After mumbling a hesitant goodbye over his shoulder, Naruto leapt off and disappeared into the dark.

Once he was out of sight, Sasuke immediately sprang off his bed and hurried towards the spot where Naruto had jumped off. He paused for a moment, hesitating. _Father is going to kill me for sure if he finds out…he's been behaving rather strangely lately…Still, I need to do this. I need to find out the truth about Naruto…_

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke had brought up the vampire topic again, both reluctant to tread dangerous waters but…Sasuke had to know.

Making up his mind, he threw himself off the balcony. Upon landing not so gracefully on him bum, Sasuke winced in pain and got up slowly. _Stupid Naruto…he really is influencing me too much…I'll have to remember to use the stairs next time._

After making sure all his bones were still intact, Sasuke hurried in the direction he had last seen Naruto, glad for the light the brightening sky offered and feeling determined. _I'm coming, Naruto. Don't hide from me._

Unnoticed behind him, a silent figure deftly followed.

* * *

Jeng! As promised, I've picked this fic up again now that I've finished Stained Glass Masquerade!! Also, I've managed to finish this on my birthday! Consider this a present from the birthday girl! Lol (sorry, am slightly hyper today due to consuming extreme amounts of sushi) Thanks for waiting patiently for me to update and please review! 


	6. Crack

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and double thanks to the kind souls who offered to beta -I really appreciate it!

Thanks to LavenderBlossom for the exteremely quick beta!**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto...Naruto would be obssesed over Sasuke rather than Sakura...**

* * *

Chapter 6- Crack**

It was a quiet night.

In the forest, an agile blond figure was heading intently towards his destination, moving so fast, all one could make out was a speeding blur.

Moonlight shone through the less dense canopies, hitting the moist green forest floors gently. The sky was gradually brightening due to the lazily rising sun. Keen eyes noting the awakening dawn, the silhouette increased his speed.

Naruto knew something was wrong the moment he set a foot into the forest.

Usually, the forest was alive with the sound of animals and insects no matter the time but all was silent tonight. As he landed on a branch of an ancient tree, Naruto stood still and looked around, mind on full alert. Something was definitely off. Even the very air felt wrong.

He frowned, running through the possibilities in his head.

_I wonder what's wrong. Did Iruka-sensei wake up and on finding me missing, alerted the others? No. It can't be. If they did, there would be a search party -this place would be noisier than normal, not quieter. What then? Did the Hyuuga's finally decide to try something funny?_

At that, Naruto grew worried and took off again, heading for the caves where his clan resided. Swiftly jumping from tree to tree, he tried to calm his rapidly panicking mind.

_No, it can't be…Hinata's father was here just a few days ago, trying to get me to marry her again. He wouldn't risk his position and power by doing this… _

Eyes frantically searching for any hint of trouble, he tried to recall if the Hyuuga leader had said anything suspicious or behaved oddly.

_Let's see…he kept babbling on and on about marriage…then he talked about father…and my field of authority when I come into my inheritance…and -SHIT!_

The speeding blond cursed as he remembered something Hiashi had mentioned -something about renegade vampires who went on meaningless killing rampages. Apparently, they were all normal vampires who suddenly turned mad and went into violent frenzies without any prior warning.

Naruto sincerely hoped these renegades were not the reason everything was so unnaturally still tonight but as a gust of wind carried a familiar scent to his nose, his heart filled with dread.

It was a sharp metallic scent that made his fangs elongate involuntarily. A tempting, sweet smell Naruto fought to resist every single time he needed it.

Blood.

Naruto changed direction without a second thought, tracking the scent instead. He faltered for a moment as he caught sight of something splattered on the ground.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

He looked around for bodies and felt something akin to bone-deep relief when none was found. After a hesitant backward glance, he hurried along his mission.

He came to a sudden halt, perched on tree branch. His body was tense, and the very temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. He could tell he was very near to the source of trouble-the scent of blood-tainted air had grown so terribly strong.

Not even breathing, Naruto watched cautiously as a figure appeared under the tree. He shrunk back into the safety of the tree's shadow as yet another figure appeared. And another. And another.

Naruto's mind kept straying back to the blood he had seen and prayed nobody he knew died.

_How many were there? Crap. Where is everyone? Did they escape or…I hope the blood belonged to the bad guys…_

Nearly mad with worry, Naruto threw all caution with the wind and launched himself at the nearest shadow without any warning. The masked figure leaped out of the way, successfully evading Naruto.

Immediately recovering his momentum, Naruto attacked again. He gave a feral growl, warning his opponent with sharpened canines. The shadowed figure skilfully back-flipped out of the way again.

Without missing a beat, Naruto was instantly behind him. He twisted his struggling captive's arm and was just about to finish him off when one of the other figures stopped him.

Naruto turned his head to glare at the person restraining his wrist in a death grip through slit eyes. He hissed threateningly. The other person was completely unperturbed and held on to Naruto's wrist effortlessly, despite his attempts at wrenching free.

His voice rang clear and deep. "Stop that that right now. Do you intend to kill Shikamaru, Naruto?"

Naruto froze instantly, recognizing his father's commanding tone.

All was silent for a moment, only the sound of Naruto's ragged breathing could be heard. Slowly, he released his hold on Shikamaru who stumbled slightly, coughing. He gave him an apologetic look and Shikamaru gave him a weak grin, attempting to reassure him. Naruto didn't return it, feeling guilty.

His father let go of him without saying anything, knowing Naruto had recognized his voice. He eyed his son coolly before reprimanding him. "Be silent. Do you not remember a single thing I taught you? Pray tell, what would you have done if I was the enemy?"

Naruto cast his eyes on the ground, feeling thoroughly chastised. Not to mention somewhat mortified.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, only son of Uzumaki Ran and heir to the noble Uzumaki clan, was being scolded like a little child in front of more than a few members of said clan whose faces were, on further inspection, familiar to Naruto.

"Sorry Father."

"Do not apologise to me. The one who could have lost his life due to your recklessness is you yourself. Honestly, I have every reason to believe you are the most troublesome child ever to have been born among us."

"…Sorry."

His father gave him a hard look for a moment before sighing in resignation and shook his head. "What am I to do with you?"

Before Naruto could reply, a rustling sound alerted them of an approaching figure. It was Iruka. He landed in front of Naruto's father and knelt on one knee. "Permission to speak, sir."

Ran gave a curt nod as permission. "Report?"

"We have six dead, twenty wounded and three missing. The others have been taken to the underground shelter and are safe."

"The Hyuuga's? Hiashi and his daughter were here for a visit. I believe they were residing in one of the guest chambers in the west wing."

"No sign of them. The vampires who went berserk have all been apprehended, except for one. We have reason to suspect that he may have been the instigator as there was something different about him-he seemed perfectly aware of what he was doing…and looked as though he was enjoying them. Unfortunately, he got away before we could identify him…"

"No matter-we will find him eventually and when we do, he shall pay dearly. Is there anything else?"

The kneeling man hesitated for a moment. "…Well…That is, Naruto-sama is still missing…"

Naruto immediately felt more than a twinge of guilt. He called out to Iruka. "I'm right here, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka immediately turned in his direction, eyes wide with shock and relief. He sprung up and enveloped Naruto into a hug. "Where have you been Naruto-sama? I was so worried! Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto's twinge of guilt grew into full-blown remorse. He mumbled into Iruka's vest. "I'm sorry…Um…Can you let me go now? It's…getting kind of hard...to breath."

Iruka immediately let go, remembered he was in the presence of Naruto's father and promptly felt a wave of embarrassment. "O-of course. I'm sorry Naruto…"

XXX

Numb with shock, Sasuke stumbled backwards a little from his hiding position, where he had been watching the scene unfold.

He had been impressed with Naruto's amazing agility and more than a little indignant that he had a hard time keeping up with him. On the way here, he had seen areas of the forest splattered in blood and his intelligent mind had come up with the disturbing conclusion.

But that wasn't what was bothering him right now.

What was bothering him was the fact that Naruto was exactly what he claimed he was –a _vampire. _And not just any vampire. From the looks of it, he was someone important. He mentally mocked himself. _Well, obviously he needs to be important to have his own guardian. _The point was, after seeing Naruto's…_fangs_ and his almost animalistic behaviour, he no longer had the bliss of pretending he didn't believe in vampires.

Oh joy.

_Mother, Father. Meet Naruto, my newest -and only- best friend. He likes playing pranks, stealing royal heirlooms, pushing people off the balcony and has his very own personal nanny. Oh, and before I forget, he's a vampire so can we not have garlic in tonight's roast sirloin?_

Sasuke grimaced darkly. He sounded loony even in the sanctuary of his own mind.

Frowning thoughtfully, all traces of mirth rapidly disappeared from his face. All right, he was fairly proud of himself. At least he was dealing pretty well with this…_situation_ once the initial shock wore off.

He looked around, eyes searching for an escape route. He knew that eventually, he would have to talk to Naruto about this but for now, he was more than glad to let it go. He needed time to clear his thoughts and weight out the consequences of this carefully.

Besides, if the tense expressions of the gathered vampires indicated anything, this was a _very_ bad time to get involved.

Picking a route, he silently treaded his way out -and dread instantly filled him when he stepped on a dry twig, the cracking sound echoing painfully loud and clear throughout the forest.

XXX

Naruto tensed along with the other when a cracking sound filled the air. Alarm bells were ringing shrilly in his mind. _Someone is watching us!_

"Who's there? Show yourself now."

At Ran's authoritative tone, a lone figure approached them. Naruto eyes widened as the figure revealed himself. Before he could stop, the words burst out from his mouth. "You! What are you doing here?"

The man narrowed his eyes at him coldly. "I have no reason to explain myself to you. You're not the clan leader."

"You're right. He isn't –but I am. Now answer my son's question. What are you doing here?"

Hiashi gave a forced smile that did not reach his hard eyes. "Uzumaki-dono. I am looking for my daughter. She went missing during that disturbing…_commotion_."

"What?! Hinata-chan went missing??"

Without taking his eyes off Hiashi, Ran said, "That is enough, Naruto. I will handle this. What do you mean your daughter went missing? Were you not by her side the whole time?"

At Ran's implying tone, Hiashi's smile dissipated. "I was occupied in the north wing, having a discussion with Takeda, one the philosophers there. I am sure you do not believe I have anything to do with tonight's disaster."

It was not a statement, nor was it a question; it was a challenge.

Unruffled, Ran smoothly replied, "Naturally not. I was just curious as to why you let a young lady such as Hinata on her own among a cavern full of unmated males."

"Which would not be a problem once your son over there marries her."

A second cracking sound, even louder than the first, interrupted their skilfully veiled debate.

Hiashi's sharp vision immediately detected the slight movement. He rushed over to the hidden spy. "You're not getting away!"

* * *

That's it for chapter 6. Sorry about the cliifie...lol...Couldn't find a right spot to break off. As always, please review. Thanks! 


	7. End of The Cycle

Thanks to all for reviewing and thanks to LavenderBlossom for beta-ing! Here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I wish.

* * *

**Chapter 7-End of The Cycle**

Sasuke could only panic when the vampire suddenly appeared in front of him, baring his fangs menacingly. _Damn! This guy is even faster than Naruto!_ Not even getting a chance to defend, Sasuke braced himself for the coming blow. Only it never hit him.

Sasuke stared in shock at the grim-faced man who had blocked the pale-eyed vampire's blow and was now in between him and the vampire. "Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi didn't bother to reply Sasuke, focusing instead on the furious looking vampire in front on him. Hiashi snarled and yanked his fist out of Kakashi's grasp effortlessly before sending a roundhouse kick at Kakashi, sending him flying backwards. Sasuke attempted to soften Kakashi's landing and found himself in intense pain when his back slammed against the trunk of a tree. He gritted his teeth against the mind-bending pain, completely disorientated.

Hiashi stared at them coldly, doing nothing more than to just stand a few feet away from them. He turned to look at Ran and gave him a questioning look.

Ran took over. He inspected them carefully for a few silent moments before shaking his head. "They are not of any importance –they're mere humans. I suppose they just happened to stumble upon us. In tonight's confusion, the sentries were not at their posts to stop trespassers."

He sighed regretfully. "Well, there is no other way. They definitely know of our existence now. They will have to die."

Naruto had not uttered a single word since Sasuke and Kakashi had been discovered; he had been too horrified to even think properly. At his father's words, he snapped out of his stunned stupor. "Di-die? Surely we don't have to go that far, Father! Why don't we just let them go? I'm sure they wouldn't say anything and even if they did, no one would believe them! Let's just let them go, Father!"

Ran frowned in puzzlement at his son's frantic ramblings. "What are you saying? They found us out so they will have to die. That is one of out most strict rules. If we do not deal with them tonight, they will come back in multiple numbers and we shall all perish."

Naruto was growing more desperate. He couldn't let Sasuke die. He _wouldn't_!

"Surely humans aren't as unreasonable as that! If we talked to them, I'm sure they would understand. Please, Father! Let's just leave them alone. We need to check on the rest of the clan and access the damage and…and –and everything! Let's just go!"

Ran stared at his son, an uncharacteristic sinking feeling growing. Naruto sounded like he actually knew the humans. His mind immediately fled to Hiashi. A vampire letting humans know what they really were…that was even more serious than them finding out on their own. He knew the only fate that awaited Naruto was death. And of all people, it was Hiashi here, watching. There was no other way. He hated to kill innocents. But he loathed to see his son dead even more.

He steeled his heart against Naruto's pleading blue eyes and commanded Iruka, "Iruka, kill them now."

Naruto's eyes, if possible, widened even further. He threw himself in front of Sasuke protectively and shouted desperately. "Father!! Please listen to me! Please don't kill Sasuke!"

"IRUKA, _NOW_!!" Ran roared loudly, desperate to cover Naruto's blunder but it was too late. He berated himself when he saw a look of hesitation flash on Iruka's face. He should have remembered where Naruto went, Iruka followed. Of course his usually compliant follower would be unwilling to kill them.

Hiashi's eyes had widened for a fraction of a millisecond when realization hit him before recomposing himself. "You broke the law, didn't you?"

Naruto stared at him in pure horror. In his fit of panic, he had completely forgotten he was there.

Ran quickly came to his son's rescue. "Be careful of what you say. There is no evidence."

Hiashi gave him a calculating smirk. "Evidence? There is enough evidence and you know it. It's time to stop browbeating and get straight to the point. What do you think, Uzumaki-_dono_?"

Ran gritted his teeth at that mocking tone. Hiashi had the upper hand now, and he knew it. "All right. What is your intention?"

Hiashi pretended to ponder for a moment, enjoying the look of discomfort on Ran's face.

"Intention? Me? Oh, no. I don't have any intentions. I just have a proposal. As you know, your son was supposed to wed my daughter but he has been putting it off for quite some time now. In all honesty, I don't see the need to wait. If we help speed up their wedding, then I will consider this incident non-existent."

He redirected his attention to Naruto. "Of course, the choice is yours, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto glared at him, wishing he could tell him to stake himself. He glanced at Sasuke, who had recovered by now and was keeping silent, watching intently. Naruto was glad to see he understood the gravity of the situation. Kakashi was fine as well, expression unreadable.

He turned back to look at Hiashi. He didn't want to marry Hinata but if it could save Sasuke…

"When?"

Hiashi barely concealed his triumph. "On the next full moon."

"That's too soon! It's only a fortnight or so away!"

"With all due respect, I don't believe you are in the position to protest."

Naruto kept silent for a moment, mind racing. Hiashi was right. Because he broke the most sacred of all laws, even his status as the heir wouldn't protect him from death. And Sasuke- as well as Kakashi- would die along with him. He didn't mind dying but he would never drag Sasuke down with him.

Never.

"Agreed," Naruto continued before the other could say anything else, "on the condition that these two would be set free as well, unharmed."

Hiashi nodded. He could afford to be generous enough to let them go. He had bigger fish to fry. "If that is your wish, it can be done but you must never come in contact with them again. And also, if they set even a breadths of a hair within this forest, I will not promise them immunity."

XXX

Sasuke had had enough.

For some time now, the white-eyed guy had been grating his nerves raw. From their conversation, Sasuke had a pretty clear idea on what was going on and he didn't like it, at all. He understood the significance on what Naruto had done, but that didn't mean he had to _die_ for it.

And now, Naruto was going to marry someone he didn't want love to save Sasuke. Sasuke hated it. Hated the fact that he had to be saved, hated it was Naruto saving him, hated the idea of a married Naruto and most of all, he hated the prospect of never seeing him again.

He observed Naruto, as he seemed to consider White Eye's offer, watched as Naruto, feeling his eyes on him, turned around to look at him.

Sasuke's latched his unblinking obsidian orbs onto Naruto's cerulean ones, silently willing him not to do it. Naruto's expression gave away no hint of what he was thinking and Sasuke felt a bubble of panic grow within him. He roughly pushed it down, and continued staring at Naruto.

Time seemed to stop as they stared, resuming when Naruto turned away, looking at White Eyes again.

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking up in a clear, low voice, determination etched on his face. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept the conditions. I will take Hyuuga Hinata as my life-mate before the next moon cycle. From this day forward, these two humans shall be strangers to me."

The bubble exploded, freezing Sasuke's insides up with ice-old panic. _Strangers? Naruto and I!? Never see each other again? No! We can't be strangers! We're friends! We're partners! We're confidants! We're…we're… _

Sasuke struggled to take reign of his unbridled emotion-filled thoughts. Why was he so upset anyway? What was it about Naruto that made the prospect of never seeing him again fill him with dread?

What was Naruto to him?

XXX

Naruto gave his consent before he changed his mind.

For once, he was thankful for the long-sleeved cloak Iruka always made him wear for it hid his hands. His hands that were now clenched into tight fists. This was it. There was no longer any need to sneak out. There was no need to lie to his father. There was no need to spend hours forming plans to get away from Iruka.

He was never going to see Sasuke again.

"The deal is sealed then. Do not forget you have sworn this on your name."

Naruto mutely nodded at Hiashi and turned to walk towards a stricken-looking Sasuke, stopping in his tracks when his father's quiet voice questioned him.

"Are you sure this about this?"

Naruto nodded slowly without turning around, eyes trained on Sasuke.

Ran gave him a long undecipherable look before sighing. There was nothing he could do when Naruto was this stubborn. "Do as you will. Only remember not to regret -because it will be too late then."

Once again, Naruto nodded. He resumed his short walk to Sasuke and stopped right in front of him.

XXX

Sasuke stared at Naruto, not saying anything; he didn't know what to say.

Was this really the end of their friendship?

Naruto crouched down in front of him and motioned for Sasuke to show him his hand. Mystified, Sasuke slowly extended his right arm. Naruto took it and turned it palm up. He put a hard and cold object into his hand and pressed Sasuke's fingers so that it closed around it.

Naruto smiled sadly at Sasuke -an expression Sasuke didn't like seeing. It tore at his heart and gave him an almost intolerable urge to wrap Naruto up into a comforting embrace.

Naruto gazed at him, as though memorizing every line on his face before whispering. "Being with you is really great; I've never had so much fun pushing people off the balcony or pissing them off before…you understood me -and probably will be the only one who will forever." He paused for a while, letting his words sink in before continuing, "When you said I was your friend, it made me feel so happy…and even now, when you find out what a monster I am, you still don't push me away. I will never forget all the memories we shared.

"Thank you, Sasuke and goodbye."

Sasuke stared helplessly as Naruto turned his back on him and began walking away. He got up immediately and winced in pain; there were probably a few broken ribs. Stumbling towards Naruto, he shouted. "Na-Naruto! Wait, Naruto! Don't go! Don't-!"

The blond reached to where the other vampires were waiting. They seemed to vanish before Sasuke's very own eyes. He took a step back and collapsed to the ground, mind screaming in denial.

Naruto hadn't looked back even once.

Staring at the spot Naruto last stood on, Sasuke voice came out as a hoarse plea. "Don't say goodbye…"

Kakashi approached him; face unreadable "Sasuke, we better go."

Sasuke snorted bitterly; he had completely forgotten about Kakashi's presence. The fact that Kakashi was here meant that he had been tailing him. He briefly wondered how Kakashi was taking in the situation before his mind went back to Naruto.

As Naruto's last words hauntingly rang through his mind, Sasuke felt a prickling sensation in his eyes and he furiously rubbed them, damned if he were to let Kakashi –or anybody- see him, ice prince Uchiha Sasuke cry.

As he did, he remembered that his right hand was still bunched up in a fist. Almost afraid of what he would find, Sasuke opened his fist ever so slowly. He wordlessly stared at the glinting object in his hand.

He wasn't panicking anymore. His feeling of dread was gone, and tears no longer threatened to come forth. The circular platinum band with the royal family's crest skilfully engraved on it innocently rested in the middle of his palm. And _that_ was when it hit Sasuke that this was a dream. A dream he wouldn't be waking up from. A dream where Naruto, was no more. A nightmare.

And all Sasuke felt, was numbness.

* * *

Kay! That's the end of this chapter. I know I've been updating slower and slower...sorry about that. T.T Please review! 


	8. Bird In a Gilded Cage

**Disclaimer**: Now, now. We all know it's not good to lie. I think.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Bird In a Gilded Cage**

Hinata silently watched as Naruto sparred with Iruka. The observant girl knew something was wrong with Naruto. After all, she spent more time watching Naruto more than anyone else.

As Naruto easily dodged a kick, his eyes caught Hinata's and he gave her a brief smile. Blushing slightly, she smiled back. Sure, Naruto was as nice to her as ever but he seemed distant somehow. As though he was hollow in the inside. As though he had withdrawn into himself in a desperate attempt to fill up that hollowness. Something had happened the night the unforeseen attack took place.

Her father had announced with much triumph that she would wed Naruto in two weeks time. At first she didn't think much for the reason behind the sudden decision, as joyful as she was about it. But now…now she wasn't so sure. She loved Naruto for his kindness, for his cheerfulness, his sense of justice. Right now, Naruto was still smiling, he was still laughing. But his heart was missing. She could only pray it wasn't dead.

_Naruto-kun…How? How can I help you?_

XXX

Naruto mechanically brushed away the beads of sweat slowly trickling down the side of his face.

"Naruto."

He turned towards Kiba's voice, giving an automatic smile as he did so. "Hey Kiba," he greeted cheerfully, "Iruka-sensei sure kicks butt. I'm tired." He flopped carelessly on his back, staring up at the glittering stars scattered across the night sky. "I don't feel like studying tonight. I wonder if I can somehow sneak past him…"

"Naruto."

Still putting up a front of ignoring Kiba's seriousness, he propped himself up with his elbows and jokingly asked, "Do you think he'll fall for the shadow clone trick again?"

Kiba sighed at Naruto's stubbornness. He bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with Naruto and softly murmured, "Be careful. They're watching you."

The blonde's smile slowly slid off his face and a sheet of ice seemed to have suddenly glazed over his normally warm blue eyes.

He got up to his feet immediately. "You don't have to tell me that. That bastard shouldn't have bothered. I promised to marry Hinata, and I will. I won't let her suffer humiliation just because her father happens to be spawn of the devil." He tried to keep the bitterness from seeping into his voice, but it showed on his face: the way his eyes, if possible, hardened further.

Kiba stared at Naruto, at loss for words. This was the first time he had ever seen Naruto so negative, so…dark. And as much as he cared for Naruto, he couldn't help feeling just a hint of anger. "And what about Hinata? Have you ever thought about her feelings? Do you love her? Do you even _know_ how much she loves you?"

Naruto blinked a little at that. His reply was uncertain and too slow for Kiba's liking. "I…I'm…"

"I can't believe Hinata-sama is going to marry someone like you. She's too good for you."

Both whirled towards the third voice, caught off guard. They had been so intent on their conversation, they lost track on their surroundings. The newcomer stepped out into their sight; his long hair gracefully flowing out behind him. His blank face had a hint of contempt on it.

_Great. Not another one of them manipulating assholes._ Naruto snarled, "Hyuuga Neji! Hasn't the elders ever taught you eavesdropping is more than a slight misconduct?"

Calmly, Neji retorted mockingly, "Ah, so this is the best you can do? Fall back on your clan rules? What would you do without your father's support, I wonder."

Blue eyes were seeing fiery flames of red. He angrily hissed, "You have no right to speak to me like that. You _will_ respect your superior and you _will_ apologize. Do it. _Now_."

Resentment and anger made Neji's eyes glow eerily. "Why should I apologize to what is beneath me? You are not fit to be heir, and I will _never_ respect you. After all, you are just a – "

Within two seconds, Kiba had Neji slammed forcefully against a tree, an elbow up against his Adam's apple. His eyes were mere slits, and he furiously spit out, "Apologize now!"

Gasping for breath, Neji managed to choke out, "My ap-apologies. I went too far."

Kiba glanced at Naruto and upon receiving a terse nod, released Neji.

Neji stumbled for a moment before fixing a cold glare on Naruto. Without saying anything else, he silently disappeared into the shadows.

Kiba made sure he was completely out of earshot before spinning onto Naruto angrily, "And you! What were you thinking?! Why did you let him provoke you? And after I just warned you too! You should have just left it to me. There was no need for you to respond to such thoughtless words. Such behavior from the heir is unacceptable and you know it! Who knows what might have happened if I was absent?!"

Naruto just silently stared at Kiba, face wiped blank of all emotion. He turned his back on Kiba and walked away.

From a distance, Iruka watched worriedly. Tension had been escalating between the two clans. The Uzumaki seemed to be able to sense that the Hyuuga had some sort of hold over Naruto, and they weren't happy about it. Not at all.

_This cannot go on._

XXX

"Let me out! Let me out _now_!"

Sasuke angrily kicked at the heavy wooden door, as he got no reply. He had no idea what was happening. Kakashi had somehow managed to bring him back to the palace after the disastrous incident four nights ago. He had thought nothing could make him feel any emotion after that, but he was dead wrong. They had landed in his room through the balcony to find, of all people, his _father_ waiting.

Sasuke didn't know how he found out, or why he was doing this, but he had confined Sasuke to his room. As distant and cold his father had been towards him, Sasuke had never once thought he would lock his own son up with not even the simplest explanation. Seeing as how his room was the highest in that particular wing, Sasuke had quickly realized that his father must have banned all guards and servants from nearing his room.

_Damn it. What is going on around here?_

XXX

Iruka fleeted through the forest as he headed for his destination. His mind was made up. After letting Naruto 'sneak away', he had immediately set out. He didn't care much for humans, but Naruto meant a lot to him. He was like the son, the brother, he never had. Besides, these humans didn't seem too bad…

A flash of silver hair and a cocky grin barely visible through a mask craftily slid into his mind and Iruka frowned at it, willing it to away. _Why am I thinking about him? It's not like that immature human is here, speeding past me in the opposite direc – _Kakashi!

The last part of his monologue sprung from his mouth in his surprise and said person slowed down, his visible eye lit up with surprise as he caught sight of Iruka. Making his way to Iruka, where he stood waiting, he said in confusion, "Iruka…? How did you get there? I could have sworn I didn't see anything…"

"It's not like I wasn't there. I just moved too fast for the human eye to catch…" Iruka shook his head a little as he remembered the more important matter at hand, "But that's not the point. I was just going to find you and that boy. Naruto-sama is drifting further and further away and I need to pull him back before he is lost. I thought seeking that boy out would help but…why are you here? Is it not your duty to protect the boy?"

Kakashi turned grim at that. "About Sasuke…I do not know what has happened to him."

"What?!"

Kakashi quickly recounted what happened after he left, "…I managed to free myself from the dungeon but Sasuke…I suspect he's being confined to his room, but I couldn't check. The king has increased the number of guards and rumor has it I've been branded a traitor. The only thing I could do was to flee the palace for now and look for help." His one eye seemed to burn into Iruka's. "Which is why I headed over here."

Iruka coldly said, "And why would we help you? Especially after you've been banned."

Kakashi calmly replied, knowing the reason for Iruka's coldness. "Same reason you've been looking for us. I'm sorry. Naruto practically chained himself up to save us but I came back anyway…He would be the one to suffer if I was discovered."

Iruka glared angrily at Kakashi. "Not only that," he almost shouted, "but _you_ will also die! Do you even understand that?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise before recovering, a cheeky grin somehow showing through his mask. He cheerfully agreed, "Of course I do."

XXX

"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes and pushed himself off the bed. Some time between darkly cursing everything around him and devising escape plans, he had apparently fallen asleep.

Seeing he was now awake, Itachi released his hold on Sasuke and watched him sit up. Sleepily, Sasuke stared at him for a moment before realizing it wasn't an illusion. He immediately shot of the bed, exclaiming "What are you doing here?!"

His brother winced at Sasuke's volume and motioned for silence. "Be quiet! I'm not supposed to be here."

Confused, Sasuke asked in a quieter voice. "What's going on? Why did Father lock me up in here? Where's Kakashi? Why – "

Again, Itachi motioned for him to stay silent. Urgently, he said, "Listen to me. We don't have much time before back up arrives. You're locked up because Father discovered you've been fraternizing with vampires. Kakashi has been thrown in the dungeon for being a traitor. Of course, that's only on the outside. He's displeased with Kakashi because he was supposed to report everything to him yet he kept quiet about you and the vampires."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. "What's going to happen to Kakashi?"

Itachi shook his head, noting Sasuke's worry. "No issue there. Last I heard of Kakashi, he managed to escape. I assume he's going to try to get you out somehow. Sasuke, I'm sorry."

The younger frowned, dark orbs staring into identical ones. "For what?"

"I was the one who told Father," Itachi held up a hand in a silent plea for Sasuke to let him finish, "I followed you out one night. I don't know how long you've been doing this and what your reasons are, but it didn't take much for me to figure who that boy was. I was worried so I consulted Father. I didn't know he would have such an aggressive reaction…" Itachi's already solemn face darkened further, "He's been behaving very strangely…"

Itachi's voice trailed off, and Sasuke could hear the faint thudding of boots.

Evidently, Itachi heard them as well. He gave a furtive glance towards the open door. "Time's up. I think you better leave for now. Father's been telling the people that you've caught a mysterious deadly disease."

"What?!"

Brushing aside Sasuke's indignant squawk, he calmly pointed out, "How else were you expecting to keep nosy servant girls from coming here?"

* * *

Lo and behold! She's alive!

Yeap. Still in the world of the living after forever of no updates. First of all, thanks to all who reviewed and sent me encouraging e-mails! It really boosts motivation levels.

Okay, it's an odd spot to break a chapter off, I know. However, as sad as it is, I'm STILL in the midst of exams and I only managed to squeeze this chappie out to get rid of the rather depressing end of the previous chapter. Anyone noticed how I'm ALWAYS having exams yet? XD Anyway, I won't be updating much (if any at all) until July so I'll be taking votes on what to update next:

a)Blood Bonds

b)Phantom Butterfly

c)Heaven's Child

d)A new story (I'm serious)

e)Crack (also equally serious)

Oh, and I seem to have lost my beta's contact so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes! Arigatou!


	9. Blue Ice

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see I still have readers following this story even though I haven't been updating. Honestly, I've forgotten what I originally planned for this story, so it has taken a completely different route...I think. I hope it'll turn out decent! As a token of apology and appreciation, here's an extra long chapter. Just to avoid shrieks of horror at any abysmal spelling or grammar errors, I'll say in advance that this chapter has yet to be beta-ed. I'll post the corrected version up when my beta sends it back to me. Cheers and enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, no and no.

* * *

**Chapter 9-Blue Ice**

It was a quiet night. Izuo yawned as he half-heartedly patrolled the palace grounds, completely relaxed. Glancing up at the dark sky, he wondered how many hours it was away from dawn. He couldn't wait to get off duty and go home. Looking into the long, narrow corridor that was the back entrance -_ All clear -_ he smiled to himself a little as he remembered his newborn baby girl.

Turning away, he was wondering what flowers his wife would like when something moving in the dark caught the edge of his eye. Frowning, he gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out from its scabbard. He shouted, "Who goes there?"

No reply.

He circled in closer, eyes fixed on a particular spot. He drew his sword out and cautiously ran it through the patch of bushes. Nothing. _Maybe it was some harmless forest critter… _

Shrugging his shoulders, he was about to turn when his vision suddenly burst into all too bright colors. Collapsing under the blinding pain, his sword fell noiselessly to the moist green ground. Struggling to reach his sword, he managed to resist the overwhelming urge to close his eyes for only a moment – long enough to see a shadow looming over him. A weak "Who…? Stop…" was all he managed to moan before slipping into the waiting darkness.

XXX

Sasuke silently watched as the guard's eyelids fluttered close, taking care to keep his face hidden. Once he was sure the unfortunate man was fully unconscious, he dragged him by his feet towards the bushes, where he was safely obscured from view. Bending down, Sasuke murmured a soft "I'm sorry." Slightly relieved there wasn't any blood, he straightened.

Eyes steely with resolve, his gaze shifted upwards to stare at the softly shining moon. "This is it," he promised. "There's no turning back now. No more sneaking around, no more trying to please Father. I'm going to find Naruto, and that idiot better have a damned good reason for deciding everything on his own." Pulling down the hood of the cloak Itachi had given him over his face, he strode off, determined. "From now on, I'm in charge."

XXX

Iruka tried arguing with himself that he wasn't impressed. Losing the argument as Kakashi effortlessly silenced yet another guard without actually harming them, he remarked. "You're pretty good at this."

Laying the guard down on the floor, Kakashi replied, "You know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

A frown. "Practice?"

"Yes. Unless you thought that babysitting Sasuke was all the king have me do?"

"No…" Iruka slowly replied, not sure he wanted to know what Kakashi's other duties entailed. The man was very smooth at this…sneaking around and breaking in business; his lack of hesitation spoke volumes that this wasn't the first time he was doing this. Of course, Kakashi didn't kill anyone – or at least, he hadn't actually seen the deed in action. Still, he was far too good at this.

So far, they had encountered about seven guards and Kakashi had knocked out six of them with a single swift blow to the neck. Iruka handled the first: the man managed to choke out a muffled warning shout before passing out. After the first, Kakashi had told, no, _ordered_, Iruka to stay back and let him handle the rest. The others went out silently: none of them even saw it coming. Thanks to that, they remained undetected.

They darted swiftly from shadow to shadow. They were almost clear of the courtyard now. There was another guard. Without even pausing, Kakashi shot past Iruka and delivered the precise strike Iruka was now accustomed to seeing.

Iruka suppressed a shudder as he watched the limp form crumple to the ground. Iruka may be superior in terms of speed and strength, but he lacked the precision and skill Kakashi possessed.

His companion was human, but he was a deadly. Humans were less in control of their emotions than his kind, and that was only because vampires had a much longer life span than them. And Kakashi was frightening, the way his personality easily morphed from one to another to suit the situation.

Iruka wondered how he ever managed to dismiss Kakashi as just a shadow to the second prince. His ability to smoothly blend into the background at will reminded Iruka of a chameleon.

"Wait." Kakashi stopped and held out a hand, motioning for Iruka to stop as well. "Someone's coming."

He nodded, though Kakashi's warning wasn't necessary. He could feel them coming; this presence was completely different from what they had encountered so far.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A human and a vampire. Interesting. Mind including me in your little game of hide-and-seek?"

Both spun around at the voice. Kakashi still had his hand out, and Iruka didn't know whether to be offended or amused at Kakashi who was evidently trying to protect him.

"Show yourself." Kakashi commanded, cautiously looking about for the owner of the voice.

"Over here." He stepped out from the shadows. The pure unadulterated evil emanating from him permeated the very air. Warning bells were set screaming through Iruka's mind instantly. The man, if he could even be called a man, was downright terrifying to even look at. _That eyes…those arms…what happened to him?_

Slit snake-like eyes studied Iruka with mild interest. "Umino Iruka," he suddenly murmured, causing Iruka to jerk back in surprise. _How did he…?_

The – man? Creature? – continued, "Born of a respectable lineage who has served the Uzumaki for countless generations. Loyal Guardian of the 27th heir, Uzumaki Naruto." He smirked at Iruka's stunned expression, "The Guardian conspiring with humans? Oh, how the revered name of the Uzumaki has fallen; to be tainted with human filth."

He turned his attention to Kakashi, who responded by stepping closer to Iruka, guarded.

The longhaired man sneered at that. "Hatake Kakashi, background unknown. A mysterious figure found wandering on the streets fifteen years ago. Trusted spy of the king, and the second prince's mentor. Of course," he laughed cynically as he stepped closer, arms dangling uselessly, "you're best known as the king's heartless assassin, code name: _Kurenai Yaiba_. I wonder, how many have you killed, hmm? A hundred? Two? Or do you not bother to keep count at all?"

The revelation left Iruka shocked, though it shouldn't. Even if he already had his suspicions, it was still disconcerting to hear it stated loud and clear in the open. An assassin. He stared at Kakashi's back. Though unable to see his face, his enhanced vision enabled him to note the way Kakashi's neck muscles tightened ever so slightly.

"Just so you know, I'm always honored to meet an admirer. Since you obsess over me so much, why not introduce yourself as well? It's called courtesy, though I can't say I feel like stalking something as ugly as you. Sorry." Kakashi's tone was clipped and not the least bit apologetic.

"You bastard."

"Actually, I'm not," Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, "my parents are wedded. Or at least, they were. Obviously, not only do you look like you wake up on the wrong side of the bed every morning, your information gathering ability is out of the question as well."

The stranger's eyes narrowed dangerously as hissed sharply, "You _will_ regret that." He was stepping closer and closer, voice dripping venom, "Or have you forgotten the reason you have to wear that mask?"

"You! It can't be…Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru's yellow eyes were bright with malice at Kakashi's faint gasp of disbelief. "It seems your memory isn't completely addled after all."

Regaining his composure, Kakashi shot back, "You must understand it was quite hard to recognize you. You've…changed. I see someone made certain, ah, _adjustments_," his eyes glanced deliberately at Orochimaru's arms, "and I must say, it's quite an improvement from your previous look."

Iruka watched in confusion at the scene unfolding in front of him. _What's going on…? Orochimaru? That name sounds familiar… _

He watched in horror as Kakashi suddenly keeled over. "Kakashi-san! What's wrong?" He bent down and tried to pull Kakashi's hands away from his face – no, his mask. Realizing Kakashi was clamping both hands shut over where his left eye was supposed to be, Iruka glared at Orochimaru. "What did you to do him?!"

"Nothing." He gave a snort of derisive laughter. "After all, what can I do with these 'adjusted' arms that won't move?

"Stop that!" The silver haired man had managed to tear his mask off and the scraps of cloth now lay discarded on the damp soil. Iruka desperately tried to pull Kakashi's hands away. Kakashi's frantic scratching was causing bloody cuts on his hands but he didn't care; they were already healing, he was more worried about Kakashi digging his own eye out. "Listen to me!" Kakashi's face was contorted with pain and Iruka wasn't even sure if he was still aware, but he had to try anyway. _This is bad. How do I stop him?_ "Stop it!"

Orochimaru watched and only laughed.

XXX

Sasuke snapped out of his trance the moment the gaunt, creepy man began laughing. He had been hiding for quite some time, just observing. He had already confirmed the two on the ground was Kakashi and Iruka, and that they were in trouble.

Dashing out, he delivered a well-aimed kick at the laughing man. He stopped laughing immediately and dodged Sasuke's kick just in the nick of time. Landing on the ground, Sasuke immediately twisted and kicked at him sideways; this time, he connected. Orochimaru stumbled backwards, hissing.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke threw a glance at Naruto's guardian. "Be careful of Orochimaru!"

_Figures his name would be as creepy as he is_. Sasuke merely nodded and trained his eyes on Orochimaru, warily watching him.

"Finally…the rat comes out of hiding. It bites harder than I thought. I was wondering if you were going stay there until dawn, quivering."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed coldly. "What the hell do you want? What did you do to Kakashi?"

Orochimaru merely chuckled. "It appears vampires and humans have more in common than I thought: so simple-minded. Like I told him," he nodded towards Iruka, who glared back at him, "I didn't do anything. Not deliberately anyway. Let's just say it was a...standard reaction he got for trying to resist."

"Resist what?"

In a blink of an eye, Orochimaru was right in front of Sasuke, their faces just inches apart. Sasuke blinked in shock. _When did he get here? _

"How rude. I don't believe you're in any position to be asking me questions…" He frowned as he took a closer look at Sasuke. "You," he began, "you're the second prince…Uchiha Sasuke…" he trailed off for a moment before shrugging, "first prince, second prince, it doesn't mean a thing to me. But something is different about you…what is it…?"

"Sasuke!" Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Iruka helping a drained-looking Kakashi to his feet. To Sasuke's relief, Kakashi had stopped struggling and appeared to have finally regained control. _Good. One less thing to worry about._

"It can't be that you're actually…"

Sasuke jumped a little as he felt ice-cold breath on his face. Orochimaru was staring at him, a look of wonder and amazement on his face. Suddenly, he threw his head back and began laughing madly. "I see…so that was how things were…I see it now!"

"Sasuke, get away from him!"

That was Kakashi's voice. He was definitely back to normal. But Sasuke couldn't move; he was frozen to the spot, as though he was paralyzed. Then, as suddenly as he began, Orochimaru stopped laughing and his yellow eyes latched onto Sasuke's. "Yessssss," he hissed, "look into my eyessssss. Don't move. Don't blink. Just look. Yessssssss…"

Sasuke looked into his eyes. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He just looked, and continued looking. The hypnotizing eyes came closer and closer until they vanished from his sight – and the next thing he knew was a searing pain originating from his neck.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was sleepy.

He was hot.

He was cold.

No, that wasn't it…He was burning. It felt like he was ice on fire. From the bite on his neck spread a feeling of chilling numbness, rippling outwards like a continuous wave. The waves came pulse after pulse, and they were getting stronger, faster.

The fire was dying out now. He could see it. The fiery dancing flames were dimming; they were getting weaker and slower. Slowly, slowly, it was getting darker.

Darker…darker...darker…

The last of the dancing flames died out and it was completely dark.

And now it was too bright. It was bright, and it was cold. So cold. The blood in his veins was turning into ice. They were crystallizing, flowing slower, slower…slo…wer...until suddenly, they couldn't flow at all. His blood was cracking now. Like spiders craftily weaving their web, cracks were carving an intrinsic dance onto his iced blue blood. But blood isn't blue. So his blood wasn't blood. But it _was _ice.

There were cracks everywhere, a beautiful pattern. The cracks completed their sketch on his iced blood. From a distance, he heard howling; it was deep and mournful, sad and lonely, furious and anxious all at the same time. It reverberated throughout his body, and his iced blood shattered to fine powder. They were glittering diamond dusts now. And like dust, they were blown away.

He had no blood now. His veins were hollow, and he was floating. The empty space was dark and endless. But he wasn't floating anymore. He was falling. The empty space was now an abyss. The abyss was still dark, but it wasn't endless. He was falling.

Faster…faster…faster…!

He reached the bottom. But he wasn't floating, he was falling. He had no blood, but he was ice. So he shattered. And that was when the pain truly began.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

XXX

Iruka managed to catch Sasuke as he crumpled to the ground and checked his vitals. It was slow and barely there, but he was still breathing, which was always a good sign. Iruka frowned as he felt Sasuke's skin. The ebony-haired boy was sweating profusely, but he was icy cold and clammy to the touch. Sasuke curled up into a fetal position, and his closed eyes were scrunched in great discomfort.

Kakashi was glaring at Orochimaru, eyes glittering dangerously. Iruka could see that one eye was very different from the other: blood red with three midnight commas swirling round and round in a never-ending cycle. He demanded, "What did you do to him?"

Orochimaru smiled – it would give Iruka nightmares the next day – and drawled out lazily, "That boy is my key. Fate is on my side tonight. This is an unexpected though welcome discovery." His grin widened to expose sharp canine-like teeth. "He is _mine_."

Iruka stared. "You – you're a vampire? But," Iruka shook his head in denial, "it can't be. I would have been able to tell. What are you?"

Orochimaru sneered at him. Disgust and contempt laced his voice. "Don't compare me with your kind. Vampires? Hah. How can I be part of a species who cowers from humans and hides away in their little caves, forests and other secluded places? Humans are supposed to be your food. You can kill them within a blink of an eye; drain their body of every single drop of blood, yet you don't. Why?"

"Because it's meaningless to do so!" Iruka cried out in protest, "Vampires only need to drink blood when their injured, ill or when they're still maturing, and the amount they need to take lessens over time – some of the older vampires don't even need to drink at all."

Orochimaru wore a look of disdain. "How utterly foolish and pathetic. Meaningless? You don't need a meaning to kill if you can; humans should prostrate themselves before such power! No," he shook his head, "I an no weak vampire, and neither am I a fragile human." He mocked, "Can you guess what I am?"

Just then, Sasuke's eyes shot open; their glassiness told them he was still unconscious. He began trashing around wildly; screams of intense pain pierced through the silence of the night.

"Sasuke!" "Hold him down!"

Orochimaru chuckled in perverse delight as Iruka pinned Sasuke down and Kakashi rushed over. "Well, that took longer than I thought. Don't worry, _Kurenai Yaiba_. He won't die." His grin grew wider at the petrifying glare he received. "If you pray hard enough, maybe the vampire gods will take pity on your foolishness." Retreating, his laughter resonated in the air, "I'll come for him when he's ready – my key."

"Wait!"

More laughter, fainter this time. "Don't get caught now. It'll inconvenient me."

As Orochimaru vanished from sight, Kakashi looked towards Iruka and urgently said, "Hate to admit he's right, but we have to go. After so much noise, the whole palace will probably come after us. Can you take Sasuke?"

The shouts and thudding sound of people running were getting louder. Nodding, Iruka scooped up the still trashing, but no longer screaming Sasuke. "Let's go."

XXX

"Kakashi-san, here's fine." Iruka set Sasuke down on the grassy patch under an ancient tree. Sasuke's trashing had completely stopped and he seemed to have dropped into deep restless slumber. He figured it was best to just observe before trying anything. And there where other matters to consider – like where to place the two humans, what to do next, the complications arising from within both the royal family and his own kind as well. "It's remote but there's a waterfall nearby so – are you okay?"

Leaning against the tree with one hand clamped over his eye, Kakashi tried to smile but his normal eye only managed to crinkle tiredly. "It's nothing new – don't worry, it'll pass soon enough. More importantly, are you sure we won't be discovered here?" He glanced around warily; his posture screamed fatigue. "The guards aren't a problem anymore but the is the vampires domain and despite what one might think," Kakashi was practically falling asleep standing, "but dying wasn't exactly my objective of going through all that trouble of escaping the palace and then turning back to retrieve Sasuke."

"Sit down." Concern knitted Iruka's eyebrows. "It's all right. I don't know if you heard about it, but there's a legend about a forest guardian…"

Kakashi shook his head. "I think I heard something about a mystical beast protecting this forest…never gave much thought to it, but is it really true?"

"Well," Iruka settled himself on the ground, taking care not to disturb Sasuke's limp form. Kakashi obligingly slid down next to him. "That is correct. For centuries, there's a legend about a terrifying, powerful creature that lives in this very forest. Your people always warn their children not to wander into the forest for it is said this fearsome beast is very protective of it's territory and if angered, it is capable of crushing the entire kingdom just by lashing out with each of its nine tails."

"I'm sure it's very scary and I'll be sure to mind my manners if I ever meet it but what has it got to do with us being safe?"

Iruka shot an annoyed look at Kakashi. "I'm not done yet." Kakashi thought it should be a crime for _anyone_, human or vampire, man or woman, to have a nose that looked that cute while frowning. "As I was saying – " In fact, it should be a crime for a nose that cute to be in existence at all. Still, his nose wasn't the only cute thing about him, Kakashi noted as his eyes trailed over the narrating vampire. Yes, he decided, Iruka was cute, even if he didn't have that pert nose. And Kakashi also wryly noted that it would be _he _without a nose if Iruka ever knew what he was thinking… _Wait, vampires can't read minds…Can they?_

" – And that's why Kyuubi – hey, are you following me?"

_Uh-oh_. "I was just wondering how this legend started," Kakashi smoothly lied, "and about, ah, whether this 'Kyuubi' had a cute nose – "

" – I beg your pardon?"

_Didn't mean to say that. Oops. Now what?_

"_How dare you wonder about personal things like that, foolish mortal."_

Kakashi's eyes widened with shock, aches and pain momentarily forgotten. There, just a mere few feet away from him, a nine-tailed fox stood in an arrogant stance. Intelligent slanted eyes were fixed condescendingly on Kakashi. _"I could sue you for sexual harassment. And of course I have a cute nose."_

Dumbfounded, Kakashi stared. He found his tongue after a few minutes of silence as Iruka respectfully greeted the fox. "He – he talks!"

At Kakashi's exclamation, the orange-golden furred fox elegantly rolled his eyes, _"No shit, Sherlock. Whatever gave me away?"_

"And it has a sense of humor!"

_"Are you mentally-affected for one so young? I'm being sarcastic, not practicing as a stand-up comedian. Honestly. Kits these days."_

"Kakashi-san," Kakashi turned towards Iruka, and Iruka had to fight the laugh that was refraining to break out at his befuddled expression. "Meet the fearsome Kyuubi-sama, the nine-tailed foxed, guardian of the forest."

Somewhat recovering from the shock, Kakashi doubtfully eyed Kyuubi. "He's definitely nine-tailed but…fearsome? He's a bit…small."

Bristling, the fox growled, _"You have a problem with my size?"_

"Oh, no, no, no!" Kakashi hastily protested. Small or not, those glinting teeth looked _sharp_. "I just thought you would be a bit bigger…" he finished with a mumble, "and _scarier_."

_"Scarier? Who, pray tell, would want to be scary? I very much prefer to be small, silly human. Why, how am I supposed to protect the forest if I were bigger? I would be destroying my home just my flicking my tails if I were to be bigger-sized."_

"That _does_ make sense."

_"Besides, I look so much more adorable this way."_

"…." Kakashi wasn't certain whether the fox truly did possess a sense a humor, but he _was_ certain he didn't want to find out.

_"And besides, little one, if I were to be in my larger form, there would be humans flocking around me day and night and the forest would know no peace. While it's only natural to desire worshipping an almighty, powerful, beautiful, magnificent creature such as myself, I very much prefer to be able to eat, sleep and terrorize the peace."_

"Of course. How silly of me not to think of that. Please forgive my foolishness, o almighty, powerful, magnificent one."

_"You forgot beautiful."_

"Oh, the sin I have committed. Pray forgive my insolence, almighty, powerful, _beautiful_, magnificent one." _And not to mention vain, narcissistic, stuck-up, arrogant._

"_Well,"_ his nine-tails swished about in consideration, _"since you __**do**__ know how to make a befitting apology despite your foolishness, I'll show mercy and not subject you to my wrath."_

"Why, thank you." Kakashi wondered how long it had been since he felt like kicking something just by being provoked vocally. Kyuubi's words replayed in his head and he blinked. _Wait _– "Your larger form?"

_"Of course. Unless you thought this was my true size? How utterly foolish. Whoever or whatever gave you that nonsensical idea?"_

Kakashi was speechless. _It was you…!_

"As I was saying before Kyuubi-sama showed up, we will be safe because it is well-known, to my kind anyway, that this place is off-limits." Iruka interrupted their conversation with no small amount of regret. It had been truly entertaining to see Kakashi being teased but Kakashi's hand had been twitching closer and closer to his throwing knife and Iruka had had enough fighting for a night. _Whatever happened to minding his manners?_

It worked. Kakashi's attention was now redirected at Iruka. Curious, he asked, "Why?"

"Simple. Because it was Kyuubi-sama's wish."

"That scary pack of blood-thirsty creatures actually backed off for this puny thing?"

"_Ahem."_

"Oh sorry. I mean almighty, powerful, _beautiful_, magnificent one."

"_Apology accepted. __**Again.**__"_

Ignoring the interruption, Iruka nodded. "Yes. Anything Kyuubi-sama demands, we comply. Without his protection, we wouldn't even have a home."

"_Do you understand the true extent of my greatness now, little kit?"_

"_Of course_ I do, you –"

"_And_," Iruka overrode Kakashi's comeback, "the reason why Kyuubi-sama wanted this place to be left untouched is because this is Naruto-sama's favorite spot. He always pulls a vanishing act to come here when he's upset or angry. Once the others discovered where he hid, there was no end to the stream of council members harassing Naruto-sama with petty problems even here. Although he is too proud to admit it, Kyuubi-sama has a soft spot for Naruto-sama and declared this place forbidden to the vampires."

"_I do not have a soft spot for him. That loud, insensitive, brash one is infinite times more mischievous than the previous heir. Why, he even had the nerve to lay a finger on my lovely, holy self, more precisely, my tail. And it wasn't just a finger – it was the whole hand. How shocking that he should be allowed to live after pulling on __**my**__ tail." _A tail flicked in annoyance,_ "And this place is __**forbidden**__."_

Iruka bowed his head in deference, though the edge of his lips curled upwards. "Of course it's forbidden." To Kakashi, he whispered, "But he chooses to ignore Naruto-sama's presence each time he comes here."

"Ungh…"

Sasuke's low moan stopped their conversation short. The pale boy was even paler than usual, and his clothes were heavy and damp with sweat. He was beginning to fidget, and Kakashi sincerely hoped he wouldn't start screaming again. He wasn't in any condition to play wrestling with the unconscious boy.

Kyuubi ambled towards Sasuke's body. Circling him, he took a sniff before wrinkling his (cute?) nose in disgust. _"The foul stench of evil has masked his scent. What has happened?"_

Iruka worriedly tried to think. "I better fetch Naruto-sama," he decided. Eyes falling on Kyuubi, he hesitantly started, "Kyuubi-sama…These humans…they have nowhere to go. I know I am not worthy to be asking such favors but…"

"No."

Iruka's heart sank to the very depths of the deepest ocean. "But –"

_"You stay. I'll go fetch that impertinent kitling. You are an honorable child of the night – much more so than most – and for you, I shall grant them sanctuary."_

Relief flooded through Iruka. With Kyuubi on their side, the situation was finally looking up.

"_But,"_ the fox's eyes glinted sternly, _"I expect a detailed and acceptable explanation. Those who live on the outside may do as they wish, it concerns me not – but for those under my protection…being kept ignorant of their actions __**displeases**__ me."_

Shuddering slightly, Iruka bowed and respectfully murmured, "As you wish, exalted one."

Satisfied, the fox broke his intimidating eye contact with Iruka and leaped off.

Kakashi stared after the fox in slight awe. For a moment there, the nerve-grating miniature puppy-like thing had actually seemed scary. _Oh wait. It's the almighty, powerful, __**beautiful**__, magnificent one. Right._ Kakashi wasn't entirely convinced the fox was all that, but it couldn't hurt to flatter it just in case. Not that he was scared or anything of course. Besides, it spoke – its tongue alone gave Kakashi reason to avoid making an enemy. And although he was proud to proclaim he had many more enemies than an average person, none of them was quite so annoying. Plus, they were _actually_ human... Or at least, they were human-_like_.

* * *

Anybody has any idea what the king's and queen's name should be? Preferably something that sounds pompous and stuck up...They _are_ royalty after all...and human. Please give me sugguestions! Thanks! 


End file.
